Your beautiful heart
by BellaSiberia
Summary: Situado en Amanecer. Mi propia versión de Amanecer. Espero que te guste! :
1. La Chica Bañera antes del matrimonio

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes mencionados en este fic le pertenecen a la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer.|| Este es mi primer fic! Espero que les guste enserio! ^^ Respondan en reviews!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Mi casamiento.**

**Bella POV**

_Me caso, sé que estoy completamente enamorada de Edward, y sé que ya no le tengo miedo al compromiso, él , como siempre, me hizo cambiar de opinión._

**Flash Back**

-Edward… tengo que decirte algo.

-Bella, ¿sucede algo?-me dijo con voz preocupada.

- No te alertes, es solo un estúpido miedo que quiero borrar-vi en su rostro una expresión de horror y mucho miedo. Él exagera mucho.

-Bella te juro que nunca te haría nada porque como sabes…

-No temo que me hagas daño-interrumpí- tengo miedo al…- me sonrojé , dejando pasar unos dos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara……-

-Me estás volviendo loco!- alzó la voz en tono preocupado

-Al… compromiso- dije sonrojándome aún más-

-Jajajajajajajajajajaj-rió como si Rosalie estuviera vistiendo de bebé a Emmett- amor mío-me dijo mirándome dulcemente-el compromiso no te va a morder- esbozó una hermosa sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes, "_chiste privado" _pensé-aunque ya sabes, digo, no es por chantajear a mi hermosa y tontita humana, pero, si no te casas conmigo, no te convierto y no "intentamos" cierta experiencia humana que quieres vivir.

-Oh, Edward no me hagas esto , tú sabes cuanto yo te…- posó sus gélidos labios sobre los míos para luego separarse de mi – tranquila mi vida, yo… comprenderé si no quieres casarte conmigo…-vi su mirada llena de decepción y tristeza, como si le hubieran quitado lo más preciado que tenía en la vida. No quería que mi motivo de existir estuviera triste, y menos por mi culpa, yo me casaría con él como fuera, lo amaba demasiado, él era mi universo, no lo defraudaría, además, un matrimonio con el amor de tu vida no puede ser tan malo ¿o si?

Luego de estos segundos de reflexión lo miré , lo besé tiernamente y a la vez con amor para luego hablarle

-Edward, no dejaré que un temor insignificante haga que dudes lo que siento por ti, te amo, eres mi vida, no arruinaré tu felicidad, me casaré contigo porque si eres feliz yo también lo soy.

-Te amo Bella- y me dedicó su maravillosa sonrisa torcida que hacia que me derritiera. Este hombre me llevaría a la locura.

**Fin Flash Back**

En esas horas Jasper estaba cazando, Esme y Carlisle estaban comprando comida para el matrimonio y de paso irían a alguna ferretería ya que Esme quería arreglar su habitación.

Con Edward decidimos casarnos una semana después de terminar el instituto. Alice estaba triste porque quería organizar la fiesta del cuarto grado, pero , Carlisle, que no quería que todo el mundo viera explotar en ideas a su saltarina hija, nos dijo que la convenciéramos.

Edward le había dicho a Alice que utilizara su gran imaginación para que preparase nuestra boda, quise matar a Edward, literalmente claro…

Y aquí me encontraba yo, a 6 horas de casarme, con Rosalie y Alice preparándome para la boda. Era algo temprano, mis futuras hermanas son raras. Jajaja, como si no supiera.

-Bella creo que me caes bien- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa que denotaba alegría-

- Oh Rose!- dije feliz, aunque luego cambié mi expresión a una de confusión-pero… ¿y eso por qué? Digo, tú, me… odiabas.

-Podría decirse que nunca antes habías dejado que yo te maquillara, nunca me habías prestado demasiada atención, el motivo es claro, pero, antes todo era, Alice aquí , Edward allá, y … ¿qué hay de la maravillosa Rosalie?

-Hahahahaha!- estallé en carcajadas- ¿solo era por eso?

-Bella, Rosalie está un poco exaltada hoy, no te ilusiones mucho. Aunque claro, herías su ego cuando no le prestabas demasiada atención.

Hice una mueca y me dirigí al precioso baño de los Cullen, no me preocupé en ponerle pestillo a la puerta ya que los vampiros no necesitan hacer sus necesidades, los únicos seres que entrarían en este cuarto de baño serían Rosalie y Alice, para apurarme y ponerme nerviosa, por supuesto.

Dejé que el agua me recorriera y relajara mis músculos, puesto que estaba muy tensa y nerviosa. Logré tranquilizarme lo suficiente así que decidí darme un exquisito baño de burbujas, no tardaría más de 15 minutos, me lo propuse, de lo contrario, Alice me mataría.

Todo iba muy bien, reventando burbujitas que me hacían pensar que yo no era más que una simple y delicada bomba de jabón comparada con mi novio vampiro. Como dije, todo iba bien, incluso me estaba quedando dormida, cuando entre sueño sentí la puerta y pensé que podía ser Alice, sin embargo no me había llamado y no escuchaba sonido alguno.

Rompí el sopor que nublaba mi mente, e hice un esfuerzo por levantarme, luego , cuando estaba de pie, corrí la cortina unos pocos centímetros para poder ver qué sucedía.

-Changos y chingos, donde habrá escondido Rose ese chocolate- _un momento_ , pensé, ¿no era que los vampiros no necesitaban comer? ¿Por qué Emmett quería chocolate? Oh, claro, era Emmett, el vampiro con más neuronas del universo- Veamos, si yo fuera un chocolate y me estuviera escondiendo del sexy Emmett, ¿dónde estaría? Hmmmm…. Creo que… en la bañera!

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!- Grité despavorida, ¿de verdad creí que Emmett cesaría de buscar un chocolate por todos los rincones del cuarto de baño?-Emmett Cullen eres vampiro muerto!- dije a la vez que me sonrojaba y me envolvía en una toalla lo más rápido que podía.

-Haaaaaaa!-gritó cuando fue su turno- una humana sin atuendos feos! Mas bien, sin atuendos!

En esa fracción de segundo llegaron Rosalie, Alice, y … un muy enfadado Edward.

-¡Emmett, de verdad eres un estúpido!¿Cómo no tocas la puerta? es decir, es mi novia, te haría pedazos si no fueras mi hermano! Idiota! Irresponsable! Infantil! Y por un simple chocolate!

-Ey cálmate reprimido sex…- no alcanzó a pronunciar las palabras ya que cuando Rose se enteró de que Emm buscaba el chocolate, lo cacheteó de forma brutal.

. -Emmett Cullen! Estás castigado! Un mes sin diversión!

-Pero, eso no es justo! La culpa fue de Bella!-realmente esto era un espectáculo, ya no estaba enfadada, ahora mordía mi labio inferior para contener una carcajada

**Edward POV**

Emmett era un estúpido, ni yo he visto a mi novia , así…digamos… sin… ropa… se veía muy sexy, sus curvas, su piel mojada….¡Rayos! Soy un maldito pervertido! Qué no puedo controlarme?

-¡Emmett , de verdad eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo no tocas la puerta? es decir, es mi novia, te haría pedazos si no fueras mi hermano! Idiota! Irresponsable! Infantil! Y por un simple chocolate!

Luego de decir estas palabras, comenzó a preparar su broma sobre mi sexualidad, claro, ya era raro que a estas horas del día no dijera nada. Pero lo dejé, ya no importaba. Solo sentía furia y celos, porque él vio a Bella así y yo no, claro la vi en su mente pero eso no era suficiente para mí.

-Ey cálmate reprimido sex…-

En ese momento, Rosalie, se encontraba muy molesta con Emmett y un poco enfurecida con Bella, pero ya se le iba a quitar. El asunto es con Emmett, así que vi cómo se preparaba mentalmente para herir a su "osito", puaj, qué apodo más idiota.

Alice , Bella , y yo , vimos cómo la dura mano de Rosalie volaba hacia la cara de Emmett , quien, con su muuuy largo comentario no se dio cuenta de lo que le deparaba el destino en los próximos segundos.

¡Paaaaah! Sonó la cachetada de Rosalie.

. -Emmett Cullen! Estás castigado! Un mes sin diversión!

-Pero, eso no es justo! La culpa fue de Bella!-

-No hablo de la escenita por la que has hecho pasar a Bella , imbécil, hablo de que me has engañado, prometiste no querer al chocolate más que amí, no desearlo más que a mí- sollozó en un intento de sentirse herida, aunque lo estaba. Ella no soportaba que un chocolate le robara el amor de su vampiro, y era raro, nosotros no comemos, Emmett es el único que ama la comida humana, bueno, solo la pizza, la torta, el chocolate, la cerveza, el buen vino, la comida italiana, etc, Emmett era un cerdo.

-Cállense, tontos tontos y tontos! Harán que en 5 minutos más me duela la cabeza! ¿no sabían que los vampiros con dones pueden sufrir de dolores de cabeza?- dijo con enojo y un aire de suficiencia a la vez.

-Si claro, tú el duendecillo adicto a las compras sufrirás de un dolor de cabeza, ¡Si tú eres la que provoca nuestros propios dolores!- Dijo Rose ahora si enfadada.

- Ya mi Rose, lo que pasa es que Alice se ha visto un poco reprimida de algunas _actividades físicas._Eso explica el grandioso humor de la síquica tramposa y enana.

-Qué dices pedazo de idiota!!!! – el pequendecillo se abalanzó sobre el gran oso y le jaló el pelo mientras Rosalie se metía en la pelea.

Aproveché la oportunidad para coger a mi Bella y llevarla a mi habitación, no sabía por qué lo hacía, me dejé llevar.

En menos de un segundo tenía a Bella en mis brazos tarareándole su nana.

-Edward?- dijo un tanto nerviosa-

- Cariño?- dije en tono de pregunta.

- Creo que, debo ir a vestirme- dijo sonrojándose. Qué dulce era mi torpe Bella.

- Mmmm no lo creo. Más bien, no quiero- dije acercándome a sus labios, labios que anhelaba cada día más que el anterior.

Sus labios tenían una calidez que derretía mi ser, su rostro sonrojado emanaba un calor que incendiaba mi alma, su lengua abrazaba la mía, su cintura, ya sin ese insignificante trozo de algodón de textura suave, su piel, su suave piel, cada centímetro de sus muslos… el fuego se sentía, la intensidad…

Un momento, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Podía perder el control, podía dañarla, podía perderla a ella, la deseaba con cada parte de mi ser, pero si esperar unos días me ayudaba a mantener a mi razón de existir con vida, esperaría.

-Bella.. hm… amor… - jadeé mientras ella seguía besándome- Puedo herirte, detente!- Dije recuperando mi seria postura de no tentar al destino.

-Oh.. Edward… lo siento, de veras , yo no… pretendía… molestar.. es solo que creía que tú también me deseabas. Edward , oh! Lo siento!-Y rompió a llorar como una niña que ha hecho travesuras-

-Mi tonta Bella, sabes cuánto te deseo, siempre te lo digo, entonces¿por qué dudas?- susurré secando sus mejillas con mis fríos dedos.

-No lo sé , es solo qué, tengo miedo Edward, de que no me quieras, o que esto sea un sueño.- dijo un poco mas calmada.

-Siempre te amaré , eres la dueña de mi corazón, me decepciona que no creas en mi amor por ti. Eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad.- volví a besarla , pero esta vez con ternura, no quería romper mi autocontrol con mis pasionales instintos.

Y aquí estaba, yo, Edward Cullen, a 5 horas y media de casarme con la mujer que amo, besándola otra vez, rendido a sus pies, porque me cautivó, me enamoró, alteró hasta las últimas terminaciones nerviosas de mi ser. Porque la anhelo, la deseo, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

* * *

**Bueno ojalá les haya gustadoo! xDDD Es todito mío el fanfic aunque claro me inspiré en otras autoras de fanfics a las cuales admiro! xDD**

**Como a Zoé Stephenie Masen, y a Lamb'stown! ^^**

**xD**

**Dejen reviews y denle al Go! Aprendí a usar fanfiction! XD **

**Nos vemos el próx. cap!**

**Ciao!**

**Atte. Bella Cullen!**


	2. Sexy Emmett molesta a Bella!

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, buu aburre un poco poner esto a cada rato xD, bueno lean lean!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bella POV**

_-Siempre te amaré , eres la dueña de mi corazón, me decepciona que no creas en mi amor por ti. Eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad._

Luego de esta conversación y de haber besado a Edward como despedida-puesto que no lo vería en 5 horas y media- decidí almorzar para luego caer en las manos de mis hermanas.

Entonces me dispuse a ir a la cocina y preparar mi propio almuerzo, pero…

¡Cómo no haberlo sabido antes! Cierta persona había dejado preparado el almuerzo de esta humana antes de ir a hacer las compras… Esme siempre cocinaba para mí cuando venía de visita, y esta no iba a ser le excepción, de todas formas , como buena madre que era, cocinaba con amor, y le daba su toque personal a la comida. Lástima que ella no podía disfrutarla también.

* * *

-Mmmm esto se ve delicioso- susurré. Creía estar sola devorando mi almuerzo, cuando de repente veo al molesto oso que tenía por cuñado y hermano, viendo mi plato de comida con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Emmett, qué rayos quieres?-dije para luego resoplar.

- Comida humana.- Qué? Comida humana… este vampiro estaba loco, no me cabía la menor duda-

- Eres un vampiro, idiota! No necesitas comer!

- Pero Belly Bells!! Yo quiero! Porfis! No seas malita!! Bella Bella Bella ¡ Porfi Porfi Porfi! Siii , Bella te lo pido! Muero Bella! Necesitoo alimentarme!Será tu culpa si muero! Ayuda Ayudaa! Ñaaaaa! Bella es malaaa! No me alimentaaa! Mala hermanaa! Malvadaaa! Mala Mala Malaaa!! Huuu! – dijo sollozando y haciendo un estúpido berrinche. Me hartó.

- Grr! Toma!- bueno al menos ya no tenía tanta hambre. Pronto me las pagaría.

- Sii! Viva SuperEmmett! Que logra todo lo que quiere porque es SuperFuerte!- dijo muy rápido y lleno de entusiasmo. _Infantil y descerebrado. _Pensé.

- Te recuerdo que conseguiste ese plato solo comportándote como un niño , ridículo oso gigante feo y ñoño!- me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Adiós Chica Bañera! Jajajaa- dijo con una risa maquiavélica.

Oh claro, también me pagaría lo que sucedió en el cuarto de baño. Emmett es mi trauma personal.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Es el día más emocionante de mi vida! Todo resultará genial! La casa se verá de maravillas, gracias a esta estupenda decoradora ^^ Alice Cullen siempre presente! No hay fiesta que yo no organice! u.u Excepto la despedida de los cuartos grados, Edward me dijo que no participara de la organización. =(

Sentí los pasos de Bella acercándose a la habitación donde estábamos Rose y yo viendo revistas de moda.

_Toc Toc Toc!_

-Adentante Bella- dijo Rose sin quitar la vista de la revista.

- Permiso, hmmm, supongo que estoy lista para, arriesgarme!!!!… -dijo realmente preocupada. Eso fue un insulto!

-Arriesgarte! Que porquerías dices Isabella Marie Swan! – contesté realmente molesta, es que no sabe quien soy yo?, desde luego lo sabe pero, Alice Cullen es segura cuando de moda se trata!

-Ey duende tranquilízate- dijo Rose de forma tranquila- sabes que a Bella no le agrada esto del maquillaje y los conjuntos de ropa muy … llamativos, siempre busca pasar desapercibida, por supuesto lo logra.- dijo despectivamente Rose.

Bella puso una expresión triste, supongo que comenzaba a afectarle más ahora el hecho de que Rosalie no la aceptara o le hiciera creer que sí lo hace.

Rosalie…-respondí retándola con la mirada.

Oh, yo y mi bocota. Lo…Lo siento Bella- dijo con una mueca difícil de expresar.

Descuida Rose._ Creo que me acostumbraré-_Susurró demasiado bajo como para que un humano lo entendiera, pero nuestro vampírico oído nos permitía escuchar muy bien.

-Bueno y qué esperamos! Manos a la obra!- Dije más emocionada que nunca, saltando de aquí y allá. Amaba hacer esto :D

Llevé a Bella al salón de belleza personal que Esme construyó para nosotras junto al baño de la casa.

Partimos con el peinado, sencillo pero muy elegante, creación de la emocionada Rose, que hubiera deseado llorar de orgullo por su nuevo invento.

Proseguimos con el maquillaje, de eso me encargué mayoritariamente yo , claro. Bella iba quedando genial!

Finalmente deslizamos con extremo cuidado el vestido por el cuerpo de Bella, y le entregamos los zapatos que debería usar, tenían solo 3 centímetros de taco. Que ni se le ocurra reclamar, esta vez tomamos en cuenta su torpeza y descoordinación.

-Alice! Me quieres matar realmente! No podía usar algún lindo par de zapatos que no tuviera taco!?? – preguntó realmente exaltada, cada día me asusta más-

- No no no y noo! Son solo 3 centímetros Bella, no exageres!

- Ay si claro como tú nunca te caes, aún cuando bailas en vez de caminar- dijo molesta aún.

- Soy un vampiro tonta- le dije sacándole la lengua. Amaba pelear con mi futura hermana y mofarme de sus comentarios.

Ahora escogeríamos las joyas, no teníamos mucho tiempo, ya quedaban 4 horas y Edward llevaba 1 hora preguntando a Bella si estaba bien y si es que deseaba que la rescatara de nuestras manos. "_eficientes manos"_ pensé para mis adentros. Escuché el bufido de Edward que detestaba mis merecidos aires de suficiencia, claro, yo soy una perfecta maquilladora, y él un estúpido lector de mentes totalmente neurótico.

-Mary Alice escuché eso!- bueno para que se mete en mi mente, es un metiche.

- Si si ciao ciao! No te escucho adiós vete , ciaoo!!

Ya habíamos terminado con las joyas, compradas en grandes tiendas, _un pequeño lujo _, me dije a mí misma, si Bella viera el precio caería desmayada y luego Edward me mataría. Sobreprotector enfermizo.

La verdad nos costó un montón convencerla de que las usara, ella decía que ya habíamos hecho suficiente con el maquillaje y el vestido, bah! Tonterías! Alice Cullen sabe cuando atacar a su poco estilosa presa.

Ya quiero ver el rostro de Bella cuando vea lo maravillosa que quedó nuestra casa decorada especialmente para la ceremonia! Soy fantástica! :D :D

* * *

**Edward POV**

Contaba los segundos ansioso por ver a la señora Cullen, _**mi**__ esposa_, esa pequeña frase hacía que mi pecho se hinchara de orgullo.

Extrañaba sus cálidos labios, que siempre me dan la bienvenida, o me despiden dejando mi corazón en las manos de su dueña.

Había ido a buscar a Bella, pobrecita princesa mía, la estaban torturando, Alice era realmente cargante y me imagino que mi futura esposa no la aguantaría mucho, espero que sí, todo sea por nuestra boda, aunque, si Bella me lo pidiera, nos casaríamos con simples vaqueros y algún ordinario polerón.

Sentía deseos de besarla, de estar con ella ahora! Bueno, ahora quedaba solo media hora, aunque llevaban mucho tiempo en su raro salón de belleza, mi amor no necesitaba arreglo alguno, pero esas vampiresas demoníacas son muy tercas, casi tanto como la misma víctima.

-Eddie! Cómo estaaaas?!- dijo un oso gigante, más bien un cerdo, creo que no tiene músculos, solo son acumulaciones de grasa, mucha grasa, que nunca estuvo dispuesto a reducir cuando era humano, pobre hermano.

- Hmm, muy ansioso Emm-

" _Este chico está un poco distraído, bueno , no es para menos, se va a casar con la chica bañera, pobre, casarse con la chica bañera sí que debe ser un trauma"_

_-_No pienses idioteces! No es la chica bañera descerebrado!

- Ey! Calma! Calma! Piensa positivamente, casarte con la chica bañera te puede llevar a la fama! Y Luego te llamarán para un Reality Show! Y ahí conocerás a alguna modelo con la que le serás infiel a Bella! Eso si que es vida hermano!

- Nunca le sería infiel a Bella, no le haría eso jamás,! y no me aprovecharía de su fama porque es la chica bañer… eh Emmett no tienes nada que hacer? XD-

_Y así me dicen a mi idiota ¬¬, ya ya como sea vamos a cazar osos si?_

**-**Emmett! Cazaste ayer! Y sí que quedaste lleno! Dije golpeando su panza.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

**-**Emmett! Cazaste ayer! Y sí que quedaste lleno! – Dijo mientras tocaba mi super sexy musculoso abdomen.

Oh si porque… soy sexy, y musculoso, y también sexy, y muy musculoso, y oh! Se me olvidaba, oh Emmett que sexy eres! Jujuju Qué divertido es auto-halagarse, entiendo a Rose! XD

-Emm… me vuelves loco- qué declaración ha sido esa! O.o

- Oh Eddie! No sabía que lo hacía! Dime, me encuentras sexy?? Te advierto estoy felizmente casada, digo casado, porque soy hombre si? Bueno el asunto es que nuestro amor es imposible porque yo te quiero como hermano y tu te casarás hoy con la chica ba.. con Bella :O – Dije pestañeando sugestivamente mientras hacía un puchero.

- Me vuelven loco tus pensamientos idiota! No soy Gay! No te amo! A lo que me refería es que, me tienes mareado con creerte sexy! Qué asco!

- Oh Ed, me has herido! Buuu! Lloro! Eres malo! Cruel! Igual que la chica bañera! Me odian! Me odian! Soy un vampiro super-hiper-mega-sexy abandonado! Por qué mundo cruel!!!! – Dije haciendo mi mejor actuación.

-Si si adiós.

Ese chico no tiene sentimientos u.u pensé que me amaba. (8)_Él me mintió, él me dijo que me amaba y no era verdaaaaaaaaaaaad!(8) _

Por Dios Emmett que gay eres!

-Osito!!!!!!!!! Ven! Acompáñame a la entrada a recibir a los invitados!- Me decía mi bella Rose desde nosé donde. Fui corriendo , con la lengua afuera claro, lo vi en una película, era sexy, todo es sexy, Emmett es sexy, yo amo al sexy Emmett.

Vamos a la sexy Boda!

* * *

**Bueno u.u está algo cuek el cap. espero que me entiendan u.u =( Ojalá les guste lean mi historia y dejen reviews please!!! =D **

**Saludos!**

**Atte. Bella Cullen!**


	3. Alegría,emoción, una boda feliz

**Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, me gustaría que todos fueran míos, en especial Edward! *.* Jojojo En este cap no habrá mucho humor pero si amor , Oh me salió verso sin mayor esfuerzo! _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Jasper PO**V

Venía totalmente lleno, cacé lo suficiente como para controlarme lo que más pudiera, en caso de que mi cuñada se cortara no me sería tan difícil protegerla de mi monstruo interior.

Estaba ansiosísimo por ver a mi duendecillo, aunque no quería llegar a cambiarme de ropa, además quedaban 50 minutos para que comenzara oficialmente la boda, pero, nosotros los vampiros nos preparamos en menos de 1 minuto.

De repente vino a mí una oleada de egocentría, a tal punto que llegué a decir en voz alta, "oh qué sexy soy", "qué hermoso trasero tengo" y lo peor, ¡llegué a desear que Rose me diera una nalgada!

Luego de pensar un minuto sobre quién era el estúpido que me transmitía estos sentimientos, deduje que era Emmett, cómo no! Cerdo Idiota. Ah! Me faltaba mencionar, pronto quise bailar aquel estúpido tema de la película "Madagascar" "_quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote, te gusta, mueve!" Sexy Sexyy! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Edward POV**

Quedaban 45 minutos, los invitados estaban llegando, cuando sentí la presencia de Jasper, y unos segundos después oí la voz mental de Esme y Carlisle , los 3 se dirigían a cambiarse de ropa rápidamente.

Estábamos atrasados! Por todos los ángeles llamados Bella! 44 minutos!

Bella estaba con Charlie y René que habían llegado nosé cuando, estaba tan nervioso que no me di cuenta.

Me puse a ver las decoraciones del hogar, las flores eran hermosas, aunque no tanto como Bella, olían delicioso, aunque no tanto como Bella, en fin, la casa estaba muy linda, pero, como ya es de saber, no tanto como mi hermosa maravillosa reina y futura esposa, mi Bella. (baba,baba)

* * *

**Bella POV**

-Bella, ¿Estás segura de querer casarte?- me dijo Charlie con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos-

-Claro que sí Charlie, amo a Edward , lo sabes- respondí cortante pero con un tono de súplica a la vez-

-Supongo que, está bien- dijo suspirando y esbozando una paternal sonrisa para luego abrazarme- estás hermosa mi pequeña princesa-

Esas palabras me llegaron al alma, mi papá no me llamaba así desde que tenía 5 años , cuando venía a vacacionar aquí.

-Gracias papá, y… te amo- confesé para luego permitir la salida de una de las primeras lágrimas del día –sinceramente, esto de la sensibilidad aumentó el día de hoy.

- También yo, Bella, también yo. Sé feliz con Edward.

Charlie me soltó y luego fue el turno de René.

-Bella! Estás hermosa! Te ves como toda una princesa!

- Mamá, gracias pero…¿ no te desagrada que me case a los 19?

- Bella, tú eres más inteligente que yo, aunque repitas mis pasos tú saldrás vencedora, eres madura, tú eres una mujer, yo soy solo una niña, sicológicamente claro.

-Jajaja!-Reímos René, Charlie, y yo.

Paf! Se abrió la puerta de un sopetón. Mi mejor amiga.

-Bells! Queda poco para bajar! René tienes que ir a tomar asiento, Charlie, prepárate para bajar las escaleras con Bella, preocúpate de que no se caiga, no quiero que estropee el vestido- dijo con un tono serio y divertido a la vez-

-Alice Cullen no te burles de mí, porque algún día te derrotaré- dije recordándole con mi mirada que cuando fuera vampira me vengaría.

- Oh Oh…. Yo me voy. Chau Bella, te quiero! :D :D - dijo danzando hacia la puerta.

- Igual Alice!

-Bueno hija, voy a bajar, es emocionante, en un rato más bajarás como toda una princesa por esas escaleras.

Luego de 10 minutos comenzó a sonar el dulce piano de mi Edward, pero el sonido no era tan maravilloso, por lo que colegí que no era mi amor quien tocaba. Bueno, no importa.

El sonido me indicaba que ya era momento, comencé a sentir nerviosismo, que luego fue reemplazado por alegría y amor, sentimientos transmitidos de mi querido hermano Jasper, porque así era, mi hermano, mi familia, mi boda……

* * *

**Edward POV**

Contraté a uno de los mejores pianistas de Port Ángeles, aunque Bella me mataría, ella dice _"nadie toca ese piano tan malditamente bien como tú, mi dios griego" _si yo soy su dios griego, ella es un panteón completo de todos los dioses existentes, la amo demasiado, no tengo palabras ni formas de demostrar que mi amor por ella crece cada día mas.

Comenzó a sonar mi piano, y supe que el momento se acercaba, si pudiera llorar, estaría haciéndolo ahora.

Fue en ese momento cuando la vi, la cosita más hermosa que había visto nunca, mi cosita, mi esposa, se veía radiante, ese vestido apretado en la cintura, con un tipo de strapless con encaje, simplemente maravillosa.

Vi su rostro sonrojarse y sentí el impulso de ir a besarla, pero Alice lo vio y me detuvo 5 segundos antes de ir hacia Bella.

Charlie me la traía y yo esperaba con ansias, hubiera deseado que todos los aquí presentes – exceptuando a Bella- fueran vampiros para moverse tan rápido como nosotros, así, Charlie no tardaría en traérmela, casarnos, irnos a nuestra luna de miel, y repetirla, y luego otra, y otra más, ¡Rayos!

Estaba llegando y le ofrecí mi mano, para que luego posara la suya delicadamente sobre la mía.

Nos dimos una linda mirada y comenzó la habladuría.

-Nos encontramos aquí presentes en el matrimonio de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, e Isabella Marie Swan Dawyer, para unirlos en sagrado matrimonio (…)

Todo ese rato me la pasé mirando a Bella y fue cuando oí la pregunta del padre cuando desperté de mi ensoñación.

-Señor Edward Cullen, acepta usted como esposa a Isabella Swan para amarla, respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto.

- Isabella Swan, acepta usted como esposo a Edward Cullen para amarlo, respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Me dedicó una dulce mirada, y dijo:

-Sí, acepto.

-Terminada la ceremonia de las promesas (*), puede besar a la novia.

Esa simple frase me hizo sentirme ansioso, lleno de felicidad, de gozo, y supe que nuestros labios debían juntarse ahora.

La besé con pasión, recibiendo este mismo sentimiento de parte de ella, la alegría se sentía en el aire, en las mentes de los invitados, todo era perfecto, mi amor por ella lo era también.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward terminaba de besarme porque ya era hora del vals, no quería que su beso finalizara, más aún sabiendo lo que se venía ahora, bailar, lo que no me hacía gracia, aunque no importa, de todas formas, Edward me libraría de una que otra caída_.(N/A: No tengo el libro Amanecer porque me lo había conseguido, por eso no puedo introducir los diálogos reales, además, el fic es mío jiji)_

-El gran momento, el vals…-susurré.

-Disfruta del baile señora Cullen- me sonrojé y sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas.

-Me gusta como suena eso, y, creo que he llevado bien el baile, no he tropezado, _tener un esposo vampiro tiene sus ventajas-_le susurré esto último al oído, y oí su suave risa.

Apenas comenzaba esta aventura, que duraría para siempre, la eternidad con el amor de mi … existencia, el ser que llegó a mi corazón como nunca nadie lo hizo, el ser que me da seguridad, y el único que me puede hacer perder la razón.

Edward, mi esposo.

* * *

**Jojojo! Me tardé harto en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero es que u.u se me había ido la inspiración T_T fue tan tristee!! Pero volvió (¡) y bueno, gracias por los reviewscitoos a :**

**-lokz-crepusculo-5,**_ aunque no entendí mucho el review, (entendí el WTF, pero no lo de emmett xD) muchas gracias por escribir, tienes un pedacito de mi corazon aunque no te conozca nadita nadita ^^_

**-caro O'shea cullen,_ qué buenito que te guste Emmett! jajaaj me agradas porke también lo encuentras sexy!! Saluditoos! y tambien te has ganado un pedacito! _**

**- Zoe Sthepenie Masen, **_ ajajaj io amo tus fics! son muy geniales! y gracias por ayudarme con lo de como publicar los caps y todo eso, fue raro que mi cabeza dura le entendiera a alguien pero aprendi! xD Gracias!!! :D tambien tienes un pedacito! _

** Gracias por las poquitas personas, repoquitas que leen el fanfic, espero progresar, y denle al Go! ahh y tambien háganme saber por reviews o mensajes que sí leen mi fic!**

**Estaré Felizz! y mil disculpas porque me demoré u.u qué mal estoy! **

**Ciiauu!!**

**Atte. Bella Cullen**


	4. Ya deja de llorar, hermana

_**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes blablabla... ya saben son de la genial SM, buenoo espero es guste el cáp!_

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Luego de bailar con Edward, fue la oportunidad de Charlie, luego de Carlisle, y cuando Mike Newton se disponía a venir hacia a mí, le di una mirada a uno de mis hermanos que estaba más cerca, Jasper, quien vino rápido, no tanto como un vampiro, pero humanamente normal, y comenzamos a bailar.

-Muchas gracias, ya me veía bailando torpe y aburridamente con Newton.

-De nada hermanita, siempre que esté cerca, te libraré de humanos entrometidos, si no lo hago, Edward moriría de celos y me transmitiría sus sentimientos, no es muy agradable- dijo.

-Bueno, creo que Edward no es celoso, no debería serlo.

-Él sabe que tú lo amas, pero él sabe también qué chicos quieren borrarlo del mapa y quedarse contigo, él me ha dicho quienes son, quiénes gustan de ti.

-Y son…

-Primer lugar, tu fiel enamorado, Edward, segundo, Jacob Black, tercero, Mike Newton, cuarto Eric Yorkie, quinto, Tyler Crowler, y luego otros chicos que tú no conoces pero ellos sí a ti.

Quedé con la boca abierta, nunca imaginé que una simple humana como yo podría tener tal cantidad de pretendientes.

Al parecer mi boca se quedo abierta mucho rato porque al lado de mi hermano y yo pasó Rosalie y Emmett bailando, este último empujando mi mandíbula hacia arriba.

-¿Quedamos en shock, hermanita? Bailando conmigo se te quitará- dijo burlándose como siempre.

-Ehh.. yo…nosé.. Emmett ¿Sabes dónde está Edward?-yo ya lo sabía, estaba bailando con Esme, le preguntaría cualquier estupidez a Emmett con tal de no bailar con él. No quería caerme o que se rieran de mí.

-Siii yo sé! Está bailando con Esme! ¿Lo llamo? Edward! Bella te llama!-dijo gritando el ingenuo.

-Muuchas gracias Emmett, ahora que me hiciste un favor puedes reanudar tu baile con Rosalie-dije dándole una mirada de súplica a Rose, de verdad esperaba que me hiciera el favor, aunque yo no fuera de su agrado.

Para mi sorpresa me guiñó un ojo y se llevó a Emm al otro lado de la pista, para ese entonces, Edward y Jasper ya estaban intercambiando lugares, y yo ya me encontraba en los brazos de mi esposo.

-Asi que…librándote de mi hermano… ¿hmmm?- dijo mi vampiro favorito.

-Pues claro- dije sonriendo tiernamente y acercándome a sus labios.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu baile con Jasper?-preguntó.

-Agradable, me enteré de algunas cosas.-dije sonriendo con malicia esta vez.

-Lo sé, espero que ninguno de los tontos nombrados por Jasper sea de tu total agrado tanto así como para enamorarte de él.-dijo con cautela.

-Pues esperas mal, porque hay uno que sí es de mi agrado y tanto así como para poder enamorarme de él…-dije con mi rostro inexpresivo…por el momento.

Mientras el vals sonaba, veía la expresión de Edward cambiar a una de enojo y sufrimiento, qué tontito era, ¿cómo no se da cuenta de que hablo de él mismo? Bueno, esperaría a que adivinara.

-Edward…

-Bella-dijo interrumpiendo- tú, amas a …Jacob Black?-dijo

-Jajaja noo tontito…adivina…

-Mike Newton?-

-Ni cerca…

-Bella no me hagas esto, dime por favor, estamos en nuestra boda, esto no es fácil para mi- para ese entonces ya no nos encontrábamos en la pista de baile, habíamos salido al patio trasero fuera de casa y yo no me había dado cuenta.

-Eres tan desconfiado y tonto… - dije besándolo, tiernamente hasta subir la intensidad a una de pasión-Te amo a ti, solo a ti, ¿no ves que me haces sentir mal al dudar de quién es mi corazón? Eres el primero en la lista, pasaste eso por alto-

-Y tú no sabes cuánto me asustaste? No te merezco, es por eso que mi mente está abierta a cualquier posibilidad de que me dejes, aunque no soporte la idea, pero si no me amaras, yo … no sé que sería de mi, de mi existencia…supongo que te dejaría ser feliz, pero si no soporto el dolor, creo que ya no tendría más motivos para vivir…

-Nunca digas eso, te amo con todo mi corazón, te deseo, confía en mi amor, porque tu me pediste hace un tiempo que yo confiara en el tuyo, y eso es lo que hago, ahora, mi amor, volvamos adentro, no ha pasado nada, tu hermoso corazón es mio, y el mío a la vez te pertenece a ti.-dije sonriendo, ahora me sentía un poco mal, Edward dudó y sufrió por un momento, por mi culpa, por que soy una tonta chica indigna de su amor. Aún así no lo dejaré ir-

Al volver, todos los Cullen nos miraban, solo ellos, pude ver la cara de amor y alegría de Carlisle y Esme, me pareció que su motivo de felicidad no era solo la boda, sino que escucharon nuestra conversación, y de cierta forma se emocionaron, ya que había un brillo en sus ojos color caramelo, que reflejaban orgullo y mucha, mucha emoción.

Las expresiones de los chicos, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, denotaban mofa, los vi acercarse bailando cada uno con su pareja para mofarse de Edward.

-El sabelotodo hoy se equivocó y por poco se pone a llorar!-se burló Emmett.

-Recordarás que no lloramos, imbécil?-dijo Alice, quien siempre sacaba de sus casillas a su hermano grandulón.

-Edward, ni con todas las pruebas del mundo te convences, jojo eres un loco!-Dijo Jasper.

-Tonto Idiota, felicitaciones por la boda-dijo Rosalie mirando a Edward.

-Gracias, cómo se nota que me quieren ¬¬°, dijo Edward.

-Bella, me gustaría hablar contigo, aprovechemos que Alice anunciará que es hora del banquete para que podamos hablar-dijo Rosalie, ¿a mí?... esto era raro.

-Claro Rose-dije tranquilamente.

-Bella… ¿estás segura? –dijo Edward un tanto receloso.

-No la voy a morder Edward, ¿puedes estar "no-neurótico" por un rato?-dijo la blonda chica.

-Está bien.-dijo mi esposo.

-¡Bueno! Ya es hora del banquete así que _sólo los que deseen_ pueden dirigirse a la mesa para platos o también dirigirse a la mesa donde está todo lo correspondiente al cóctel! Les anunciamos que en el programa de boda, se indica que a las 20 horas iremos a dejar a los novios al aeropuerto en donde tomarán un vuelo para dirigirse a su luna de miel! :D :D ¡ - Dijo Alice por micrófono, se veía feliz, tan dichosa! Me contagió, o creo que ese fue Jasper que se ha puesto algo intenso viendo a Alice hablando por micrófono.

-Vamos, Bella- dijo Rose tomándome delicadamente del brazo y dirigiéndome al recién visitado patio trasero.

-¿Y bien?-dije mientras suspiraba.

-Y bien… - dijo repitiendo mi frase.- Yo… he sido muy desagradable contigo, y quería pedirte perdón, ahora sí que es verdad, no es una de mis crueles bromas, me he dado cuenta de que, Alice es tu mejor amiga, y casi tu hermana, te sacrificas yendo con ella de compras porque la quieres, amas mucho a Edward y darías todo por él, confías mucho en Jasper aún cuando una vez… ya sabes, casi, te ataca, consideras a Esme y Carlisle como padres, y a mi osito lo regañas y quieres como se quiere a un hermano de sangre, y bueno, para mí no hay más que temor, y miradas de odio, porque a estas alturas, ya … deberías odiarme.

-No Rose, es cierto que hasta cierto punto me desagradas, porque yo no te he hecho nada, aunque claro, he puesto en riesgo a la familia y créeme que no quiero que sea así, pero yo los amo, ustedes son mi familia, dudo poder separarme de ustedes. Debo decir que nunca te odiaría.

-Pues, me he dado cuenta de que te aprecio, cuando nos fuimos de Forks, aunque pareciera que no me importó, no era cierto, en el fondo te extrañaba, extrañaba incluso ser molesta contigo, supongo que así funciono. Cuando te traté despectivamente y Alice me regañó, asimilé que debía cambiar, que eres parte de la familia hoy más que nunca, y, que tienes todo mi apoyo, bienvenida, Bella Cullen.

Me abrazó y lloré, noté que era un abrazo sincero, que aunque costó, Rosalie me aceptó, y espero que seamos grandes amigas.

-Ya deja de llorar, humana- dijo, en tono descortés, me asusté, después de todo era otro de sus crueles engaños. La miré, y vi que sonreía con dulzura:

-O más bien, deja de llorar, hermana-dijo abrazándome otra vez, haciendo que la tranquilidad volviera a mí, las palabras de Rosalie sí eran reales, _mi hermana, ahora sí es mi hermana._

-Te quiero Rose, eres una muy buena hermana-dije recalcándo las 3 últimas palabras.

Muy buena hermana, Rose, mi nueva amiga. Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, por partida doble.

Por que así era, me casé con el amor de mi vida, el ángel de mis sueños, y recibí el cariño de la que desde ahora dejaría de odiarme y comenzaría a quererme tanto como Alice y yo nos queremos, Rosalie.

La perfecta chica rubia que detestaba a la simple humana , humana a la que nunca estuvo dispuesta a aceptar, pero que le brindó su afecto y nunca más se lo quitará…..

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado el cap, disculpen que sea tan cortito y disculpen el hecho de que me haya demorado tanto, pero tuve que prestarle el laptop a mi prima, tenia que estudiar para la universidad, y bueno vi los mensajes y me dije a mi misma: "misma, no importa que tengas el otro capítulo en tu laptop, trabaja en el computador de tu abuelito y no hagas esperar a las lectoras" y bueno esto fue lo que salió de mi cabeza loca.**

**Saludos a todoos!! **

**Bss y Mordidaas! Las quieroo! ^^**

**Atte. Bella Cullen**


	5. ¡Me tocó un glúteo! Y no es gay?

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, los personajes son de SM. Las quiero muchiio! :D

* * *

-Vamos Bella, Edward te espera- dijo Rose deshaciéndose cuidadosamente de mi abrazo e indicándome con la mirada que él estaba cerca de nosotras.

Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, que le iluminaba la cara, se veía tan hermoso como siempre, se dirigió hacia nosotras y le habló primeramente a Rosalie.

-Finalmente, Rose, más vale tarde que nunca-habló mi vampiro, refiriéndose al hecho de que me aceptó.

- No hay nunca para los Cullen, hermano, y Bella es una Cullen ahora- dijo sonriendo mientras me miraba.

-Bueno Bella, Alice me está regañando en su mente porque debemos ir a dedicar unas palabras, y porque según ella, "los novios no pueden estar ausentes por tanto rato"- dijo imitando a la perfección la voz chillona de enfado de la pequeña malvada.

Rosalie y yo reímos al compás, claro, ella rió musicalmente, y yo, reí como si estuvieran haciéndole cosquillas a alguien muy nervioso.

Edward tomó mi mano, y nos dirigimos hacia el interior de la casa, para luego subir al escenario- que solo necesitaba Alice para que los demás pudieran verla- no es que yo sea muy alta tan poco, pero no soy tan diminuta como mi mejor amiga.

-Las damas primero, hermosa- dijo Edward sonriendo seductoramente, haciendo que me sonrojara.

Edward se situó a un lado de la escalera para ayudarme a subir sin que tropezara, una vez arriba, Edward subió elegantemente, y vi como muchas de mis invitadas lo miraban muy babosamente, esto me enojó un poco, pero cuando recordé que no merezco a Edward recordé también que el podría tener la chica que quisiera.

-Prepárate para emocionar a la gente, Belly Bells!- dijo Alice muy emocionada.

-Alice, esto… es necesario? Estoy muy, yo… Alice, nerviosa- dije titubeando, tartamudeando, y sonrojándome.

-Bella, silencio, voy a hablar :D - Presten atención porfavor!!!! La novia pide la palabra! :D

-_Yo no la pedí…- _susurré, genial, algún día le tocará sufrir a ella.

- Amor, solo di lo que sientes en este momento, no es necesario tener un discurso, solo exprésate- dijo Edward acercándose más a mi y susurrando. - esperaría que dijeras que, estás feliz, enamorada, y que ha sido un hermoso día, si lo sientes, espero que te sirva de ayuda- dijo dándome su sonrisa torcida y besándo mis labios.

Me di cuenta de que todo el mundo esperaba que hablara, miré a Edward, quien asintió, y sonrió otra vez impulsándome a hacerlo.

_Bien… solo exprésate, Bella. _Me dije a mí misma.

-Bueno… - dije titubeando un poco, y sonriendo con timidez- Primero que todo, muchísimas gracias a todos mis seres queridos por estar aquí, quiero decir que, **- **_sinceridad, exprésate…- _este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida- _hasta el momento- _ya que, hoy me uní para siempre al amor de mi _existencia_, porque, estoy completamente enamorada de él, es la persona más importante en mi vida, y nunca, pero nunca dejaré de amarlo.

-Me gustaría rememorar que mi vida cambió completamente cuando llegué a Forks a los 17 años. Porque conocí a Edward, mi esposo - dije sonriendo al decir esto en público, no iba siendo tan difícil pero no me arriesgaría más- el chico de la familia popular que pensé que nunca se fijaría en mí. Pero gracias al valioso destino, floreció el amor entre nosotros…- me giré en dirección a Edward aún con el micrófono en mano y dije-

-Edward Cullen, te amo con todo mi corazón y mi ser, eres mi razón de existir, me cautivaste desde el primer momento en el que te vi. Cuando pensé que yo te desagradaba, por _algún motivo_ que quizás yo no conocía, comencé a sentir aquellos síntomas de lo que se llama amor. Me has vuelto loca, y soy feliz así, contigo.

Fui y me lancé a sus brazos, nos fundimos en un caluroso abrazo que él acepto gustoso, apretando más su agarre sobre mí.

Besó mis labios, y todos aplaudían, René estaba llorando mientras reía de felicidad, y Edward seguía hechizando mi boca con el dulce sabor de la suya.

Para este momento yo ya me encontraba llorando al igual que todos,_ los humanos,_ estoy segura de que si mi amado hubiera sido humano, en esta situación habría derramado lágrimas también, podía ver en su rostro la emoción, el característico brillo en sus ojos que se presentaba cuando nos mirábamos.

Luego del beso y que los aplausos acabaran, fue el turno de Edward.

-Creerán que con las palabras de mi hermosa mujer ya no hay un lindo discurso del esposo. Pero claro que lo hay.

- Debo decir que, yo también comencé a amar a Bella desde el primer momento en que la vi, no fue el único sentimiento, hay que reconocerlo, ella era nueva, no la conocía, pero me interesaba, quería saber de ella, llegar a su corazón.

-Muchas veces tuve miedo, yo la amaba cada día más, pero dudaba de que ella tuviera el más mínimo sentimiento de amor hacia mí. Durante mucho tiempo creí que no debíamos ser amigos, dos razones, Yo no era bueno para ella, y aunque no fuera bueno para ella, una parte de mí deseaba que fuéramos algo más que amigos. Esa era otra razón.-

- Recuerdo nuestro primer beso- me dedicó una mirada que me decía que no iba a decir dónde fue, Charlie nunca supo que Edward entraba en mi habitación- Fue la sensación más maravillosa que nunca sentí antes, desde entonces, sus labios son una adicción para mí. – los invitados rieron- me miró y me deslumbró con su maravillosa sonrisa, deseé ir y acariciar su fría mejilla, besar nuevamente esos deliciosos y rosados labios que hacían que me diera hambre de ellos.

-Te Amo Bella, llegaste a mi vida e iluminaste mi cielo, tú eres mi corazón, y si desapareces, _mi vida se desvanece_, sé que te lo he dicho otras veces, pero, no sabes cuánto espere por ti… Hiciste que mi corazón se acongojara de felicidad- yo sabía bien que hablaba en sentido figurado, aún así, amaba que sus sentimientos hablaran así- Eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos vieron durante toda la vida, realmente _toda la vida._

Todos aplaudieron pero ahora solo nos abrazamos, no debíamos atrasar el programa de Alice.

-Bueno! Como les informé hace un rato, a las 20.00 horas iríamos a dejar al aeropuerto y quedan exactamente 10 minutos, por lo que les solicitamos que suban al bus los que no vinieron en medio de transporte alguno, o sigan la limusina de recién casados en sus coches.

* * *

Edward me ayudó a bajar las escaleras y nos dirigimos al lujoso carro, mientras que nos esperaban los demás a los costados.

Inesperadamente, o no tanto, tropecé con mis pies, y Edward me cogió del brazo antes de hacer el ridículo, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había una linda y fina alfombra roja cubriendo el camino que debíamos seguir. Esto era como estar en Hollywood.

-Mi tontita Bella, te amo tanto, mi amor.- me dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos fijamente y sonriendo cuando íbamos a subir a la limusina.

-Yo te amo más, bésame.- me sonrojé, yo dije eso? Casi nunca se lo pedía, solo lo hacíamos. Descubrí que mi voz sonó autoritaria cuando le pedí que me besara.

-Hmmm esa voz tan mandona me resultó sexy… te parece si subimos al coche primero? – me dijo seductoramente, muy seductoramente diría yo.

- Por supuesto, faltaba más.

Una vez arriba, sentados, Edward subió la elegante puertecilla que nos aislaba del chofer. A propósito, no sabía quien conducía.

-Qué me había pedido esta hermosa chica?

- No hables y bésame, Edward Cullen- le demandé.

-Por supuesto- dijo sonriendo picaronamente.

Me besó y movió sus labios ansiosos contra los míos mientras yo agarraba su cobrizo cabello con mis manos.

Ya no había ternura sino pasión, mucha.

Ya deseaba llegar a nuestra luna de miel, aunque estoy clara de que Edward dudará ya que dice que puede hacerme daño, pero él prometió que por lo menos lo intentaríamos.

Él seguía besándome y acercándome más a su cuerpo, ya no estábamos sentados, sino prácticamente acostados en el asiento.

-Bella, ya estamos llegando, en menos de 1 minuto entramos al estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Y en un minuto luego de entrar el chofer se detendrá.- jadeó.

- Uf… El chofer no es un vampiro cierto?- pregunté cambiando de tema, mientras me separaba de él.

- No te alejes tanto, quiero tenerte abrazada- dijo aún jadeando- No es un vampiro, por qué preguntas?- decía ahora más relajado.

- Porque cuando besas a tu amor muy apasionadamente salen ruiditos extraños- dije sonrojándome por la vergüenza-

Edward rompió a reír mientras yo intentaba quitar mi sonrojo.

-No, Bella, no es un vampiro, no escuchó nada, esta puertecilla … jajaja!...aísla sonidos!- dijo riendo todavía-

-Ya! Deja de reírte! Me preocupo de no traumar a la gente!

- Pues, no me importaría traumar al chofer ahora, oh por Dios que estoy diciendo…

-Si-lo-pienso-bien-tampoco-me-importaria- Dije apremiándolo para evitar la explicación del autocontrol.

-Bella, puedo perder el control, me he vuelto algo irresponsable el día de hoy, supongo que son las ansias…

-Pero Edward tu prometiste que lo intentaríamos…

-En la luna de miel, todo a su tiempo. Ya es hora de bajar- dijo luego de bajar la ventanilla justo cuando el chofer se detenía.

* * *

Nos estacionamos muy cerca de la entrada del aeropuerto, yo aún con mi vestido de novia, toda la gente nos miraba, me sonrojé como por décima vez en el día.

Una vez adentro, todos los que asistieron a la boda comenzaron a despedirse, primero René y Charlie, luego Carlisle, Esme, Emmett con su abrazo de oso que me estranguló aunque hizo su esfuerzo por ser delicado, Jasper, se acercó y, fue raro pero, me abrazó.

-Jasper, si te incomoda no te preocupes, lo entenderé.

-Ven aquí hermana!- Dijo y me abrazó.

-No me es difícil dejar de respirar por un par de segundos, además me he acostumbrado a tu aroma. No te mataría por tu sangre. Te quiero pequeña.

Jasper se mostró muy fraternal, cómo amaba a esta familia tan impredecible, primero Rosalie, luego Jasper, no es que me llevara mal con este último, pero siempre mantuvo la distancia.

Pronto se despidió Rosalie, y luego Alice.

-Bella, tus maletas se las llevó el personal que contraté para esta situación, la más importante irá contigo en el avión, ah, Bellyta se me olvidaba, guardé muchas cosas que veo que te servirán bastante!! Jajajaaa! – dijo sonriendo malévolamente, me dio miedo.

-Y bloqueé mi mente así que no le preguntes a Edward qué eché en cada maleta! Te quiero muchito Bell! :D :D

- También yo Alice

Luego de despedirme de mucha gente más, vino Mike Newton quien no había dado su adiós.

-Bueno, …Bella,… felicitaciones… eh… yo… eh pásalo bien – me abrazó, muy fuertemente, y me agarró de la cintura como si así se dieran los abrazos, no me soltaba, hasta que me hartó.

¡Me tocó un glúteo! Miré a Edward quien ya se encontraba en camino caminando (valga la rebundancia) disimuladamente rápido.

Me puse roja, que es diferente a "me sonrojé", me pongo roja rojísima cuando estoy enfadada.

Pensé todo esto en un segundo y me solté del incómodo agarre de Mike y lo cacheteé

-Qué haces abusón! Estoy felizmente casada así que quita tus manos de mí!!

- Oh Woo Bella! Qué agresiva! Porfavor Bella habla mas bajo que viene Cullen.

- Crees que me agradó que me tocaras!? Creo que nunca me has visto enojada Newton! – y luego me agarraba otra vez el muy idiota, lo cacheteé otra vez, ahora sí me soltó.

Para ese entonces ya se encontraban todos los Cullen aquí, las demás personas estaban más atrás y no se habían dado cuenta de nada, menos mal que son despistados.

-No vuelvas a tocar a Bella!!, soy muy malo cuando se meten con mi esposa, escuchaste?

-Mira como tirito, si crees que me asusta tu estatura de 1.85 estás equivocado- dijo Newton. Él solo media unos centímetros más que yo, y eso es ser chico para un hombre, debería estar asustado.

Edward le gruñó, y Mike dio un pequeño salto y retrocedió.

-Si no te asusta mi metro ochenta y cinco, supongo que si te asusta la estatura de Emmett-Dijo Edward en tono desafiante.

-Noo! Me basta con la tuya, eeh enseri ri o…

-Pues yo quiero pelear!- Se metió el solicitado Emmett esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

Se acercó a Mike Newton con la intención de hacerle el abrazo del oso, lo sé porque siempre me lo hace así y no sabe otra forma de caminar sino esa cuando va a hacer el abrazo ese.

Claro que Mike no conocía esa faceta de Emmett, y pensó que realmente iba a golpearlo.

-Ayyyy! Mamitaa sálvameee!!!!!- Gritó como niña, moviendo los brazos y llorando- No estropees mi cabello! Mami me lo peina siempre y me lo lava con Shampoo de Bebé! Dice que mi piel es sensible!

- Ohh Mikaela, así que mami le lava el cabello y se lo peina!!! – Dijo Emmett.

-Mikaela!?? – Dijimos todos los Cullen a la vez.

- Supongo que es el femenino de Mike…- dijo Emmett, mirándonos confundido. –Como sea, Mikaela es gay! Mikaela es gay!

- Le pones nombre de mujer y dices que es gay? Una mujer no puede ser gay! Reciben otro nombre idiota!- Dijo Edward, esto se estaba alargando, quería ir a nuestra luna de miel.

-Idiota? Mikaela es idiota! Mikaela es idiota!

-Ya deja de molestarme! Eres muy malo! Tienes problemas de homofobia? Qué intolerante!!!!! Ñaaa!- Chillaba Newton.

-No soy homofóbico!! No me molestes! _Edward qué es homofóbico?- _Le susurró a Edward para que Mike no escuchara. Edward iba a responder pero Mike lo interrumpió.

-No eres homofóbico?? Entonces qué te parece salir hoy conmigo? Emmettcito? – Dijo Mike ya más tranquilo, pero, mirando seductoramente a Emmett y guiñándole un ojo.

-Cómo te atreves a invitar a mi chico! Idiota! – Dijo Rosalie, que se dirigió a atacar a Mike, Carlisle fue a evitar el espectáculo y poco a poco se iban acercando las demás personas que estuvieron presentes en la boda.

-Edward, te parece si nos vamos de luna de miel ahora ya? Digo, antes de que este caos cause alteración mundial…

-Claro, ya nos despedimos, el problema ya no es nuestro.

-Chaoo! –Gritamos Edward y yo al unísono, escabulléndonos entre la gente que observaba gustosa el show.

Emmett se asomó de entre la pelea y nos gritó, me vengaré de ustedes! Pícaros! Nos dejaron el problema a nosotros!! Me vengaré hermanitos queridos! Juro que lo haré!!

Y así nos dirigimos hacia el avión, llevábamos 45 minutos de atraso, supuse que Edward pagó bastante para que nos esperaran en caso de una tardanza como esta.

Nos sentamos en el avión anhelando con fervor el llegar a nuestro destino, olvidarnos del mundo por unos días, y consumar nuestro amor en un acto total de confianza y pasión.

Olvidarnos no sólo del mundo, sino de los problemas y posibles venganzas que nos esperan en el mundo. Este ha sido un día maravilloso, el más feliz de mi vida!

El orgullo y la emoción no cabe en mi pecho, cada día me siento mas dichosa de que Edward esté junto a mí.

-Bella, quieres dormir? Puedo tararear tu nana para ti.

-Me encantaría, pero antes, bésame, por favor, tiernamente, y arrúllame en tus brazos , mi propio Morfeo.

Me besó tiernamente, tal y como le dije, delicadamente, exquisitamente, maravillosamente, y comenzó a tararear mi nana, ayudándome a dormir, en lo profundo de la niebla de mi mente, hasta que el deseo nos despertara…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Toy triste, tuve un solo review en el capítulo anterior, de Zoe Sthepenie Masen, por cierto muchas muchitaas gracias!!!**

**Yo se que no soy una buena escritora, escribo solo porque me gusta, aunque quedé un poco triste no entraré en depresioon!XDD jajajdisculpen la tardanza, es que se me perdió la inspiración, pero descubrí como encontrarla cada vez que se vaya! A lo mejor funciona solo conmigo: **

**debes cerras los ojos y pensar en tu historia, en los personajes, en sus rostros y expresiones, y en el rumbo que debe seguir. :D Pero con alegría, tristeza, o los sentimientos que predominen en tu historia, no como un ritual, si no como algo especial :D ESTOY LOCAA!!**

**Besos Besosos Chau! **


	6. Locura de Emmett, locura de Edward

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer!! ^^_

* * *

**Edward POV**

Luego de subir al avión, pude leer en la mente de los pasajeros su enojo por la demora de flamantes 45 minutos, valía la pena si era por Bella, y como todo lo que hago es por Bella, no importaba el diminuto atraso.

La vi acurrucarse en mi pecho y luego le pregunté.

-Bella, quieres dormir? Puedo tararear tu nana para ti.

- Me encantaría, pero antes, bésame, por favor, tiernamente, y arrúllame en tus brazos, mi propio Morfeo.

Aquellas palabras que salieron de sus rosados labios bastaron para que me lanzara a ellos, lo hice con cuidado, aunque no era eso lo que yo quería – si no un beso intenso-, mi ángel necesitaba descansar, y no sería yo una distracción para que lo hiciera.

Comencé a tararear su nana y pronto la vi entrar en el sueño.

Observé a mi esposa con detención, su hermoso cabello color caoba, era adornado por deliciosos bucles que caían por sus hombros y su espalda, eran la más hermosa textura que mis ojos nunca habían visto, aquello sin contar con lo bello de su piel, su palidez que parecía invitar a convertirla en una de nosotros, denotaba un brillo especial en sus mejillas, que se encendían por la timidez y la vergüenza, o la furia y enojo.

No pude evitarlo y me dirigí a su boca con un toque de fuerte lujuria. Mi Bella despertó y me miró sorprendida, pero correspondió a mi beso con total intensidad.

Se aferró a mi cabello y esto hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y excitara. Pero no quería hacerle daño, no podía.

Así que comencé a besarla tiernamente para poder separarme de su boca sin herirla por algún malentendido.

Se durmió nuevamente y pasaron las horas de viaje que debían hacerme esperar. No lograba sacar la lujuria de mi, y Bella estaba aquí a mi lado, indefensa y durmiendo, junto a su esposo, un vampiro pervertido y depravado que deseaba a su esposa ya.

Hasta que por fin, despertó.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Desperté en brazos de Edward, quien tenía los ojos de un color negro muy intenso, me sonrió, recordaba cuando hace unas horas atrás me despertó para besarme, no me había detenido en el hecho de que sus ojos ya estaban de ese color.

- Buenos tardes, mi dormilona- me sonrió con una pizca de malicia.

-Hola Edward- dije a la vez que bostezaba y me estiraba- Edward, cazaste antes de venir, ¿No?

-Por supuesto, Bella, no me puedo permitir ponerte en peligro- me dijo.

-Entonces, ¿Podrías explicarme el color de tus ojos? – susurré para que solo él me escuchara.

- Ehh… yo… estaba, un tanto…verás… yo… _deseoso de no estar aburrido- _dijo rápidamente pero con un toque de seductora voz y una sonrisa pícara

_- _Mmm… espero que para cuando lleguemos esté aburrido aún, Sr. Cullen.

-Claro, Sra. Cullen, sólo con usted encontraré la forma de entretenerme.

Se anunció por un parlante que ya era hora de bajar del avión, Edward cogió mi mano y me arrastró hacia fuera.

Cargó las maletas hasta que llegamos a un puerto, donde había un flamante yate, al que sin ninguna dificultad me subió.

-Está a gusto en el yate mi hermosa princesa?- dijo cuando ya lo había hecho andar y habíamos avanzado un tanto del recorrido.

-Claro que si, apuesto caballero- dije para luego besarlo y ser bienvenida en su boca.

Cuando ya me faltó el aire me separé de él jadeando, éste hombre me hacía delirar.

-Debo tener más cuidado contigo. Pero eso no implica dejar de besarte- Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Jadeé excitada y emocionada a la vez, cada vez más nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, a nuestra luna de miel.

-Mmm…- se separó con cuidado para decir- nos acercamos, Bella- dijo al tiempo en que me colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Pude ver una hermosa isla, que a distancia se veía amplia, muy natural.

-Te gusta? – Sentí un susurro en el oído.

-Me encanta- dije respondiendo a dos claras preguntas, la isla, y que Edward me hable al oído. Es tan delicioso.

-Esta es la isla Esme- dijo con total naturalidad.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-Esme tiene una isla?!?!?!

-Un regalo de Carlisle- dijo con mi sonrisa favorita.

-Vaya, ustedes no saben lo que es **no** tener lujos- dije fingiendo una expresión en estado de _shock_.

-Lo sabrás cuando yo te compre una isla, amor- y se acercó para acariciar mi mejilla con su fría pero exquisita mano.

-Edward no lo harás, para qué voy a querer una isla que te va a costar un ojo de la cara!?

-Quizás para tener muchas lunas de miel en un lugar propio y que sea solo de nosotros.

-Jajaja, Edward, estás loquísimo- sonreí.

-Por ti- dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia mí.

Llegamos a la orilla y mi esposo ató el yate a un pequeño puente que allí había, luego vino corriendo, me besó, y me cargó en brazos.

Rápidamente recorrimos la casa hasta llegar a la que supuse, sería nuestra habitación.

-Bueno… **(n/a: está escrito a mi modo, cambian algunas cosas) **quise que esto fuera lo más cómodo para ti, así que, puse calefacción- dijo nerviosamente.

La habitación era blanca y espaciosa, y había una gran cama al fondo, me dirigía a los muebles de madera que había a un costado, y comencé a recorrerlos con mis manos.

Tenía calor, sentía las gotas de sudor deslizarse por mi cuello, y en eso, Edward detuvo la trayectoria de una con sus fríos dedos.

_

* * *

_

_Mientras tanto en Forks( casa de los cullen) … : _

**Emmett POV**

Sufrí el trauma de mi vida… ahora Newton me acosará por el resto de mi vida!! Pobrecito del Sexy yo!!

-Emm, osito mío, estás bien? – decía mi sexy Rose. Intentando consolar a este sexy muchacho.

- No, Rose, tengo miedo, Mike vendrá por mí, me llevará, y nadie podrá salvarme! =( - decía con tristeza mientras me mecía hacia delante y atrás como lo hacen los niños traumados.

-Ayy osito no tengas miedo, tu sexy psicóloga te va a cuidar.

Saqué la lengua hacia el lado y me puse en 4 patas como un perrito, fue tan lindoo! Moví mi colita mientras saltaba y perseguía a mi sexy psicóloga Rose, que arrancaba desprendiéndose de su ropa poco a poco. O esa fue mi imaginación, buu que triste.

-Creo que ya no eres la sexy psicóloga, Rose, ahora eres la sexy veterinariaa! Ven a operar al perrito Rose!

Corrió a velocidad vampirito sexy hacia la calle y se fue por la carretera en dirección al instituto, que hoy debía estar cerrado porque era día… era día… era un día de noche en Forks.

A veces he pensado que Forks se parece a foca y foca se parece a lobo de mar, y lobo de mar me recuerda a Jacob Black-hombre lobo, Jacob Black me recuerda a Bella, Bellyta Bells me recuerda a que Mike Newton está enamorado de mí!!!!!!!

-Corra todo el mundoo! Corra todo el mundoo!!!- grité con la histeria haciéndose presente en mi voz.

-Emmett Qué diablos pasa?!?!-dijo Rose enojada, corriendo hacia mí.

- Tengo miedo Rose, el cuco viene, el cuco viene!!! Dije lanzándome al suelo a llorar, digo, a fingir llorar, mientras me aferraba de las sexys piernas de mi esposa.

Caí en un saco de patatas de muchos colores, y sentí como Rose me cargaba, supuse que me llevaría a casa, por lo que decidí seguir en mi estado catatónico post-trauma, usando mi imaginación.

Como dije, caí en un saco de patatas de muchos colores, y de repente aparecí en un parque de pasto azul, donde estaba Barney y los teletubbies viéndome lujuriosamente, se acercaron más a mí, e intentaron ultrajarme, entonces yo grité.

-El cuco viene! El cuco viene!!! – Y Barney me abofeteó. Fue entonces cuando vi a Rose, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Alice, Edward y Bella, ah no, ellos no, ellos están comiendo miel en la Luna de miel- prosigo, fue entonces cuando vi a todos los que ya dije mirándome con una cara rarita que me decía: Ohh emmett está loco! Está loco! Hay que llevarlo al psiquiatra!

Oh, ahí viene Barney! Vestido de enfermera!! Y trae una camisa de fuerza!!

- ! – grité.

-Salí corriendo de casa otra vez, muy muy rápido, mi vida de vampiro corría peligro, un momento! Yo no muero! Buenoo! Corría peligro!! Algo corría peligro!! Corre Emmett!!!

Y así escapé de mi familia, no por mucho, me perseguían aún, y no lo dejarían de hacer hasta meterme en una caja de atún.

_

* * *

_

_Mientras tanto en Isla Esme: _

**Edward POV:**

Luego de dejar las maletas, le dije a mi Bella que la esperaría en el mar, que si deseaba, tomara una ducha y que yo aguardaría su llegada.

Antes de irme, besé sus labios, y a velocidad vampírica fui a la playa, desprendiéndome poco a poco de mis prendas para luego entrar al agua. Ya había pasado el crepúsculo y la luna brillaba intensa. Se veía claramente, era un paisaje digno de pintar.

Sentí los delicados pasos de Bella acercarse, pero no volteé, esperaría a que se uniera a mí en esta maravillosa experiencia.

Se puso a mi lado y me cogió la mano, me di la vuelta para verla, y vi el más escultural cuerpo que haya visto jamás. Rosalie y su soberbia entrarían en depresión si mirara a Bella. Así.

Comentó que la vista era hermosa, refiriéndose al paisaje, pero yo le dije que nada era hermoso teniéndola a ella. Bueno, así.

Nos adentramos en el mar, me preocupé de guardar el aire suficiente, sabía que Bella lo necesitaría, y, tan grande es el amor que siento por ella que no me gustaría separarme de sus labios nunca.

Las caricias más pasionales que nunca experimenté, las viví en ese momento con Bella.

Era el ser más cálido, delicado, dulce y delicioso que en mi existencia conocí.

La amaba con todo mi ser, y aunque tenía miedo de hacerle daño, me esforzaba por no sumirme en la locura de su cuerpo, envuelto por el agua que quería arrebatarla de mis brazos.

Estábamos tan apegados, tan juntos, éramos una sola persona, y cuando el fuego salió de mí, la tomé y con total rapidez nos dirigimos al cuarto de baño.

La sal que adornaba el cuerpo de Bella fue desapareciendo a medida que mis manos recorrían cada parte de su persona.

Podía oler la lujuria y la excitación que desprendían los estímulos de su cuerpo y la mirada de sus ojos.

Nos besábamos mientras nuestros brazos aprisionaban al otro.

Así fue hasta que la llevé a la habitación y la tumbé en la cama.

Descubrí con mis ojos cada parte de ella. Entré en ella, disfruté de ella. De mi amada. La que me hacía gruñir de pasión y me hacía perder la cordura. La que gritaba mi nombre y gemía por lo que yo le hacía sentir.

Mi amada Bella.

Mi amada…

-Descansa…

Cuando se sumió en el arrebatador sueño acaricié su pecho y susurré:

-Me has hecho tan feliz, Bella, te amo, con todo mi ser, nunca dejaré de hacerlo, mi diosa del amor…

* * *

**DISCÚLPEN A ESTA LOCA AUTORA QUE TARDÓ DEMASIADO!!**

**Hola, perdón perdón mil veces perdón. Pues verán, escribí muchas veces el capi pero ninguna vez me pareció que iba a gustarles, así que ´me esforcé y salió este :)**

**Disculpen también si es muy cortito :( Pero aquí está!! :D ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD! JOJOJO! **

**Dejen reviewscitos o me pondre depresiva otra vez ! jajaj no se preocupen, si no quieren dejar reviews, ps supongo que está bien xD . **

**Besoos las quiero muchiitoo!! **

**Atte. .Edward**


	7. Controlense los Cullen! Por Favor!

**Disclaimer: ** Ya lo saben, personajes de Stephenie Meyer ^^

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Era una tragedia, Emmett se había trastornado más que nunca, en este mismo instante estábamos corriendo para atraparlo y poder ayudarlo sicológicamente. Pobre hijo mío.

En el fondo sabía que era chistoso verlo diciendo estupideces cómo "El cuco viene!" "Barney me persigue" etc. Jajajajajaj!

Pero debo ser serio (_nótese la bipolaridad de la mente de Carlisle)_ ya que soy el menos propenso a volverse loco y el más maduro para hacerse responsable de la situación.

Emmett corría y corría con la lengua afuera, y de pronto comenzó a sacarse la polera y cuando iba a desprenderse de su pantalón, vimos con cara de asco hacia donde estaba Rosalie y le dijimos todos juntos:

"Tu problema"

"Qué rayos! … Ni modo" y comenzó a seguir al exhibicionista de su esposo.

* * *

**Esme POV**

Mi pequeño conejito bebé, había adquirido un serio trauma, y la imaginación jugaba con su tontita estúpida y desquiciada mente.

Decidimos volver a casa ya que Rosalie debía terminar sola la cacería de locos y traer al susodicho a casa.

Llegamos a la mansión y como si nada hubiera pasado comenzamos a hacer nuestras actividades comunes, Jasper y Alice fueron a la _habitación de Alice_, Carlisle a su despacho, y yo fui a tejer un chaleco para Bella mientras veía una telenovela caribeña.

"Oe shico, que ya llegó la súper feria" dije yo intentando imitar la voz de la gordita brasilera que hablaba en un puesto de verduras. _(En la teleserie) _

"Claro Claaro Muriñho, si tu quieres el dinero de Chirusha" hablé intentando adivinar lo que seguía en el diálogo.

Me emocioné cuando oí a la gordita decirle al sexy Muriñho lo que yo había predicho.

En el cambio de escena mostraron a unos negritos sexys bailando zamba y yo lancé lejos el tejido y comencé a bailarle al sillón.

En eso llega mi amado sexy esposo Carlisle, _el único que me vuelve una vampiresa malvada, _y me mira con unos ojos negros que solo yo he visto.

-Esme, sube a la recámara- me ordenó muy sexy. Su voz no sonaba tranquila como siempre, y la mía, no era el dulce timbre que usaba por naturaleza.

-Claro doctorcito, tu enfermera sube de inmediato. ¿Es una emergencia?

-Esme, sube, es una emergencia- dijo impaciente.

Subí con Carlisle pisándome los talones. Llegamos a la habitación y comenzó todo. Qué locura.

**

* * *

Alice POV **

Mi Jazzy-Jazz estaba leyendo un libro en el sillón de _mi _habitación, y yo estaba con mi súper lindo Mp4 de color rosado escuchando una de mis canciones favoritas, por lo que me quité los audífonos y conecté mi reproductor a los parlantes.

_-__Maquíllate!! _ de _Mecano!!! – _grité_._

Me emocioné tanto pero tanto tanto, que fui donde Jasper, le quité su libro y lo tiré por la ventana, lo jalé para que se parara e hice que bailara conmigo.

-No me mires, no me mires, no-me no-me no-me mires, no me mires no me mires déjalo ya, que no me he puesto maquillaje-jeje y mi aspecto externo es demasiado vulgar, para que te pueda gustaaaar!

-Alice qué mie..

-No me mires no me mires no me no me no me mires no me mires no me mires déjalo ya! Qué no me he peinado a la moda-da-da y tengo una imagen demasiado normal, para que te pueda gustaaaaaaaar… uh uh uuh

Comencé a bailar sexymente alrededor de Jazzy y quedó embobado y con un rostro sumiso.

Agarré mis sombras y mi espejo de cuerpo entero y en pleno coro comencé a maquillar a mi sexy modelo.

-Sombra aquí, sombra allá , maquíllate, maquíllatee! – acerqué el espero para que se viera- Un espejo de cristal y mírate y mírate- daba saltitos por doquier!!

Repetí el coro y venía la parte irónica de la canción… chatatatán!!

-No me mires, no me mires (no me no me)  
no me mires no me mires dejalo ya  
_**no he dormido nada esta noche (che che che)**_ ( como ke no duermen ninguna noche!)  
y tengo una cara que no puedes mirar  
porque te vas a horrorizar

Por fin Jasper se avivó y comenzó a cantar conmigo.

-Mira ahora mira ahora (mira mira)  
mira ahora mira ahora puedes mirar  
que ya me he puesto maquillaje (jey jey je)  
y si ves mi imagen te vas a alucinar  
y me vas a querer besar uh uh uh

En eso Jasper cambió su mirada de topacio a negro intenso, y me tumbó en la cama. No sé como pudo excitarse con una canción de maquillaje.

De repente vi en mi mente una pose no muy decorosa entre Esme y Carlisle, sería en 5 segundos más. Claro, por eso la lujuria.

¡¡¡Bueno aprovechemos!!!

Y la canción se repitió unas 20 veces más…Somos tan rápidos que ya habíamos conseguido el décimo sexto orgas… _cállate Alice. _ Me dije a mí misma.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Perseguí a mi _osito termitator_ que ya iba de nudista corriendo por los bosques de Forks. Pobrecito, estaba traumado, yo lo haría olvidar su trauma.

Pero cómo no quedar en shock! Maldito Newton, tengo tantas ganas de matarlo como Edward.

_------------_

_**Flash Back**_

_-No eres homofóbico?? Entonces qué te parece salir hoy conmigo? Emmettcito?- dijo Mike_

_-Cómo te atreves a invitar a mi chico! Idiota!- grité yo._

_- Ay pero si es tan sexy, tan chulo, tan mono, tan rrrriicoo!- y se lanzó a Emmett que estaba despistado prometiendo venganza a Edward y Bells que se fugaban, fue entonces cuando lo besó, en los labios,( con lengua y toqueteo incluído) lo besó-en-los-labios!! A mi Emmett! En mi presencia! Lo mato, lo mato!! _

_Fue todo lo que pensé y me lancé, le comencé a jalar el feo y grasoso pelo lleno de gel al hueco ese, un lado de mí me decía, " no uses toda tu fuerza vampírica, sólo, la de mujer salvaje."_

_Y así fue como le dejé un gran pelón en el hemisferio izquierdo de la cabeza a Mike Newton. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**-----------------**_

Lo encontré lengüeteando la corteza de un árbol viejo, me acerqué y pegué en la frente sin más excusa que "fue porque eres un idiota"

Se tiró al suelo y se hizo ovillo, cantando la canción de Barney que tiene mensajes malos.

-Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en la esquiinaa… - se silenció por un rato- fuma marihuana y se inyecta cocaí… na…

- Por qué cantas temas de Barney si es parte de tu trauma?

- Dice que me dará un regalo si lo hago- dijo Emmett sonriendo y haciéndo un hoyo en el suelo con el dedo pulgar.

-Emmett, detente, me preocupas , sabes?

- No puedo dejar de estar loco porque es divertiiiiiiiiidooo Rose!!

-Emmett qué…

-Quiero Mover el Bote, quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote- se acercó y me gritó en el oído- Te guutaaa , muévee!!

Y agarró mi hermoso trasero y comenzó a moverlo para forzarme a bailar.

Le tomé el rostro con rabia y le dije:

-Emmett, si no vuelves a tu estado _"estúpidamente-normal" _Quedas castigado con ya sabes qué por un año. Sabes que puedo resistirme.

-Roseee!! !!!- gritó y se tiró al suelo a sollozar. Eran lágrimas sinceras, pobrecito, lo hice casi llorar.

-Ya, yaaa osito mío, no hay castigo, no hay castigo. Vamos a nuestra habitación, bebé hermoso.

Y tomé a mi esposo en brazos y corrí a la casa, donde se escuchaban unos gritos atroces.

**

* * *

Edward POV**

Bella quedó con moretones en nuestra primera vez. Soy un idiota.

Me intenta seducir porque le dije que no lo haríamos hasta que se hubiera transformado.

Pero yo quiero ahoraa! Pensé con pena…

Ahora Bella se enojó porque cree que la rechazo porque no la quiero. Ahora justo ahora, la deseo y voy a intentar hacérselo de nuevo y no me deja!!

-No Edward, "no hasta que esté transformada" – dijo citando, su rostro estaba de un rojo muy fuerte, muy sexy, cuando se enoja me excita.

-Bella, amoor!- se va a nuestro cuarto, aprovecho de seducirla (1313)

-Voy a dormir, adiós- dijo muy cortante, se acostó, y se dio vuelta.

Comencé a recorrer _todo_ su cuerpo con mis manos, a la que supuestamente dormía.

-Edward…-

-Bella…?

-No, nada, sigue- síiii!!! :D :D

Y ahí comenzó una nueva sesión de pura pasión, oh, rimó!

Por cierto, con Bella hemos aprendido muchas cosas que me servirán para darle envidia a Emmett!!

Qué infantil me pongo a veces…

* * *

**Jajajajaj Genial la canción de Alice!! - Ojalá les haya gustadoo!! y ahí está el Flash Back que debía ser recordado x3 Besines y dejen reviews! **

**Chaitoo Las quiero ^^**


	8. Reina del Pop

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Aunque io los amo 3 **

**

* * *

**

**Jasper POV**

Se sentía en el aire mucha lujuria, demasiada, era tanta, proveniente de diferentes fuentes, que ya me sentía ahogado. Carlisle y Esme llevaban 5 horas, Rose y Emmett seguían "discutiendo" , era terrible. Por lo menos nosotros habíamos cesado de "bailar"

-Alice, vamos a cazar?- pregunté a mi esposa.

-Bueno Jazzy- dijo alegre, pero luego su expresión cambió

- Nooooooooooooo!!!!!

-Qué pasa!- pregunté preocupado.

- No me he pintado las uñas de los pies!!!- dijo sollozando.

-Ya, yaa, tranquila, no te preocupes, cuando volvamos de cazar te las pintas.

-Cómo changos se te ocurre tal cosa!?- dijo enfadada, en este momento tenía un poco de temor

- Tú me pintas un pie mientras yo pinto el otro! – demandó con los ojos oscurísimos por la rabia.

-Bueno Alice, per..pero.. no te enfades- dije tartamudeando

-Entonces no digas tonterías!!- "_por qué me habla así? Me está hartando_. _Ya verá."_

- Yo no digo tonterías Alice, deja de hacerme sufrir!!!!- dije haciendo un puchero y haciendo ademán de ponerme a llorar.

- Jaspercito!! Perdóname yo no quería herir tus _emo-sentimientos_ no era mi intención , te amo Jazzy- "_Super Jazzy todo lo puede :D" pensé-_

-Te perdono mi Allie :D

- Sí, sí , ya , píntame las uñas ^-^

-Pero Alice no quiero :/ tus pies son feos.- dije en tono triste e infantil.

-Jasper Hale te golpearé!!!!!!

-Nononono!!!!!!!!!!!

Salí corriendo a la habitación de mis amados padres, ellos me protegerían de la malvada duende.

Pero lo que mis ojos vieron me impactó, una escena digna de una película indecente. Fue terrible…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grité y me tiré al suelo.

En menos de un segundo Carlisle y Esme estaban vestidos junto a mí.

-Otro traumado más, esto comienza a frustrarme- dijo Carlisle.

-Te dije que les dieras clases teóricas de Educación Sexual- dijo Esme entre enfadada y preocupada.

-Pero Esme, ¿cómo va a necesitar clases? Ya es un adulto! Digo, un anciano prácticamente pero en fin, un adulto!

-Entonces enséñales a tus hijos a tocar la puerta!!- Esme se estaba exasperando.

-Pero a lo mejor era para algo importante!

-A..yu..da- dije muy bajito mientras me abrazaba a mi mamá.

Carlisle percibió que Alice estaba detrás de la puerta y que no quería entrar a golpearme porque la iban a regañar, _tramposa._

-Alice, entra ahora- ordenó con voz tranquila pero autoritaria. Carlisle siempre era el tranquilo de la familia.

-Yo no quería golpearlo, qué te hace pensar eso? Si yo amo a Jazzy, cierto Jazzy?- dijo nerviosa mientras se delataba. Nadie le había preguntado si quería golpearme.

-Esme, es tu turno-Carlisle cedió la palabra a su esposa.

-Nunca pensé que haría esto…

-Nooo!!!!!!! – gritó Alice preocupada, por lo que deduzco, vio el castigo.

-Si, Alice, pásame **todas** tus tarjetas de crédito- dijo Esme mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Porfavor, mamá, te lo suplico…- dijo en un hilo de voz, me estaba deprimiendo su estado de ánimo. Pobrecita pequeña mía.

-Alice, no me obligues a quitártelas yo misma…

-Ya…ya, aquí está la Golden, la de Club Líder, La Polar, Johnson, Visa, y no tengo más lo juro , lo juro, lo juroo!!!!!!

-Mary Alice Brandon, no mientas o tu castigo aumentará! Dame las que faltan!- Los ojos de Esme estaban negros, qué le pasa a esta vampira? Mi madre no es así… o.O

-Esme cálmate…- dijo Carlisle ligeramente asustado. Las mujeres son raras.

-Alice!

-Yaaa!! Aquí están las malditas tarjetas!!!- dijo para luego tirar sus 4 billeteras.

-No me grites pequeña!

- Perdón- dijo la susodicha que hacía cara de perrito abandonado.

En eso vi entrar a una despeinada Rosalie y a un eufórico Emmett, muy sonrientes.

-Ehh, no la castiguen, mírenla se está deprimiendo- dijo Rose acercándose a abrazar a Alice, hoy anda muy de piel. ¿Por qué será?

-Si! La pobre enana luego se desquita con Jasper y conmigo! – rió Emmett.

-Sii porque Edward no está, entonces Alice no tiene a quién más maquillar y vestir de niña!!!

Todos me miraron con los ojos como platos, sobre todo Alice. Ahora sí que me mataría… Se supone que era un secreto!! Bueno, se suponía, hasta que mi secreta confidente y yo planeamos sacarlo a la luz. Jajajaaa!

**Flash Back**

Todos estábamos cazando ese día, a excepción de Edward y Alice, los hermanitos que cuando no pelean, son inseparables.

Yo terminé de saciarme primero que todos, que se dirigían más al Norte para buscar más variedad de animales. Pero para mí, dos pumas y un ciervo ya eran suficientes, debo decir que me alimenté como un cerdo, me he juntado mucho con Emmett.

En menos de 10 minutos llegué a casa y bloqueé mi mente, tenía ganas de espiar a mi Alice y a Edward, así que me dispuse a trepar por la ventana y asomarme solo un poco.

Esa imagen nunca se borrará de mi mente…

Alice maquillando a Edward que estaba vestido como reina del Pop, un vestido verde de lentejuelas de Rosalie, los labios rojos, una corona de reina de esas que se ponen las princesas falsas en los cumpleaños, las párpados de un negro muy intenso, las pestañas encrespadas, los ojos delineados, ¡con peluca rubia! Y con zapatos de Esme.

La cara de enfado de Edward se hizo muchísimo más notoria cuando comenzó a leer mi mente y verse reflejado en ella… Se me había olvidado seguir bloqueando mi mente, bueno, qué mas da, ya la vi jajajaj! La vi a Edwarda! Jajajaj!!

Sentí cosquillas en mi estómago debido a la risa y me di cuenta de que me estaba empezando a caer, mis carcajadas se hacían mas fuertes cada vez, y en menos de un segundo, Edwarda y Alice estaban en la ventana viéndome enfadados.

Reía y reía sin control, Edward parecía dama de compañía, ¿qué le diría Emmett? Jajajaja

Puummm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se comenzó a levantar polvo y sentí un hueco debajo de mi espalda, me había caído, había destrozado el amado patio de Esme, pero qué importaba!!! Edward parecía chica!! Ya me lo imagino bailando con Bella. Jajajajajaj!!!!! Bella lo mataría _(literalmente ;D) _

-Eres un idiota- dijo Edward.

-Nunca le cuentes de esto a nadie escuchaste!?!?!? No quiero que me castiguen!- dijo mi dominante esposa.

-Jajajajaj! _Yayayaaa! Relajen los ánimos chicas!!! – Contesté embobado por la gracia que me hacía.

-Juro que saltaré encima de ti y te golpearé, Jasper.

-Huuuy la niña se puso salvajee!! AJjajaja La niña!! Edwarda!

Y Se tiró encima de mí y comenzó a patear mi cabeza, Alice comenzó a jalarme el pelo y entre los dos me arrastraron por el patio, provocando que mi cuerpo quedara marcado como un caminito por el pasto.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Que quéeee?!?!? – gritaron Esme y Carlisle a la vez.

-Siempre supe que era gay- dijo Rosalie mientras comenzaba a mirarse las uñas.

-Esto debe saberlo mi hermanita! Jajajaajaj- dijo Emmett al tiempo en que tomaba su celular.

-Jaspercitoo? Ven- dijo Alice con una mirada malévola.

-Esme, Carlisle, castíguenla!!!!!!!

-Jajajajajajja!!!- Se reían de lo que les conté y no me ayudaban, qué buenos padres.

-Rosalie, Emmett!!!- Uno esperaba impaciente en el teléfono y otra estaba mirándose las uñas aún.

-Mi fiin!!!!!!. -Grité.

-Jajajaaaaaa!.- dijo Alice antes de apresarme en sus brazos y jalarme el pelo como aquella vez.

-Espera! Yo también quiero jugar!!. Dijo Emmett que lanzó el telefono, cayéndo en la cabeza de Rose. Las risas no paraban.

Luego de unos minutos de pequeño dolor, _porque soy fuerte _me vendó los ojos y me mantuvo los brazos juntos, entonces sentí otras potentes manos, las de Emmett, que me apretaban los brazos en reemplazo de Alice, ya que la susodicha me pateaba en la ingle sin importar que eso doliera…

Mi fin… El fin de Jasper Hale…

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Tenía un mal presentimiento… mi reputación de hombre se iba a venir al suelo… Es cierto que soy muy hombre pero Alice me obligaba a vestirme de chica… Aún recuerdo cuando Jasper me vio.

-Edward.. estás bien?- preguntó mi dulce Bella, quien acababa de despertar. Se había cansado mucho.

-Ssssi…. – y me dirigí a buscar mi celular. Ahora que lo pienso, nosé dónde rayos está.

-Amor?- le pregunté a mi esposa.

-Amor?- dijo para que yo preguntara.

-Has visto mi celular??- respondí nervioso, juraría que Bella se estaba poniendo tensa de la preocupación. Estaba sonrojada.

-En tu pantalón, por cierto, tus boxers están por .. allá- dijo señalándo el camino que lleva al baño.

:O No me he tapado!!

-Be..be..lla si quieres te tapas los ojos- si pudiera sonrojarme estaría igual que Bella ahora.

-Olvídalo- dijo para luego sonreir.

A la velocidad de la luz me puse mis boxers y saqué mi celular de mi pantalón.

Marqué el número de Alice y al tercer tono me contestó.

-Edward estoy ocupada, Jasper reveló nuestro secreto.

-Mierr.. lo sabía! Sabía que mi reputación se vería arruinada!

-Edward, Bella está escuchando y te va a pedir explicaciones.

-Mierr!

-Edward ,mamá dice que cuides tu vocabulario, que ella no te enseñó a hablar como un camionero.

-Dile que entonces rete a Rose cuando hable así!!!!- respondí enojado.

-Dice que es la costumbre de Rose y nadie se la va a quitar.

-Las mujeres son tan arrggg!!!

-Si si estoy golpeándo a Jasper y tu me estás quitando tiempo. Ahora aguántate los regaños de Bella.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen quién diab… changos te enseñó a hablar así!??

Explícame cada una de las palabras que pronunciaste por teléfono.

Preguntó Bella muy seria, no enojada, pero muy seria.

-Ehh Bella yo mmm… tienes hambre?- soy un idiota. Lo sé.

-Edward…Porfavor…-dijo haciendo un puchero y poniendo la carita de Alice.

¿Cuándo la aprendió? Le sale tan tierna… ouu esa carita.. mi Bella.

-Ay ya pero no te pongas triste - le dije poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

- Te Amo Edward!! – dijo esbozando una animosa sonrisa.

-Ya ahora dime- pidió.

-Bella, nunca dudarás de que …

-De que…- repitió, incitándome a seguir.

-De que me gustan las mujeres cierto?- pregunté rápido pidiendo al cielo que no haya entendido mi pregunta.

Lamentablemente no la entendió, ya que le dio otro sentido.

-Edward, me estás diciendo que eres mujeriego?? Pero… yo pensé que te conocía – dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

-Noo mi Bella- dije abrazándola tierna pero intensamente.

-Me refiero a que nunca creerás que soy gay…

-Edward! Cómo se te ocurre!!! – y se puso a reir. Genial

-A mí no me da risa- dije serio.

-Bueno, bueno no me has contado todo, qué pasó? – dijo evadiendo mi seriedad.

- Todo partió un día… en que Alice y yo estábamos solos en casa. Y ella estaba aburrida…- dije dejándola en suspenso.

-Y te maquilló y vistió de reina del Pop?!!! :O Edward por qué nunca me lo contaste???!- _¿y cómo ella adivinó? _

-Bella!!- pregunté exaltado.

-Edward!- Respondió ella conteniendo la risa.

-Bella no es chistoso. Jasper me vio.- Confesé tristemente.

-Y ahora le contó todo a los demás! Jajajajajajaja!- _Enserio, ¿cómo sabe tanto?_

-¿Y tú cómo sabes tantas cosas?!- demandé enojado.

-Porque Jasper y yo lo planeamos! Jajajajaj! – dijo muy risueña.

-¿Planearon qué!?

-Contarlo, como si se le hubiera salido sin querer.- dijo ella con simpleza.

-Y por qué me armas entonces todo este show de que te explique todo si ya lo sabes??!?!?!-pregunté molesto.

-Mmm digamos que tomé clases de actuación con Alice- dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose a la vez. Qué adorable mi linda esposa. Que por cierto no está vestida..hmmm… _Se supone que estás enfadado con ella,Edward._

-Estoy muy enojado contigo Bella, te has burlado de mí.-dije triste, ahora sería yo quien actuaría para conseguir lo que quiere.

-Tontito, no estés triste, sólo fue una bromita, para alegrar a tu familia- dijo en un tono que denotaba preocupación. Bien, estaba cayendo.

-Pero están burlándose, riéndose, Emmett no dejará de fastidiarme, Bella- dije haciendo un pucherito muy tierno y mirándola a los ojos con ojitos de perro mojado y abandonado.

-Yaa, amor, ya, yo te defenderé de las burlas- dijo acercándose y abrazándome. Falta poco!

-Bella, creo que tengo algo en el labio- dije sin abandonar mi tono de inocente desprotegido.

-Edward, no te veo nada, tu labio no tiene nada- y ahí salté.

La comencé a besar desesperadamente y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, más a los cinco segundos los cerró nuevamente para responder a mi caricia.

Sentía su sabor a fresas, olía a fresas, y así también sabía; simplemente deliciosa.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Edward se había molestado, su expresión era digna de pintar.

Del enfado pasó a la tristeza, se veía tan sentido y preocupado por lo que fueran a decirle los demás… Parecía un niño inocente y desprotegido. Así que para tranquilizarlo, lo abracé, este abrazo era diferente a los demás, me hacía sentir que yo también podía cuidar de Edward.

Me dijo que creía tener algo en el labio, me acerqué para ver mejor pero no vi nada, solo su perfecta y dulce boca.

Lo que sucedió después me sorprendió. Se abalanzó y comenzó a besarme muy alocadamente, a lo que yo abrí los ojos sorprendida pero correspondí a su beso.

Sabía a miel, su característico olor y sabor. Me embriagaba.

Pasados los minutos, el beso continuaba, cada vez con más intensidad, y a estas alturas ya nos encontrábamos en igualdad de condiciones, sin prenda alguna. Entonces caí en la cuenta que el niño inocente era una vil trampa.

Aunque, ya, ¡Qué importaba ahora!

_Mientras tanto en Forks…_

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie POV**

Jasper me contó que todo había sido un plan de Bella y él, era un plan algo sacrificado, ya que Jasper ya había asumido que Alice le patearía el trasero.

Pero cómo fue que Alice no vio nada?? Ah, claro, por eso sentía olor a perro alrededor de la casa.

Nadie se inmutaba ya que el olor se nos hacía algo más familiar. Eso ayudaba a que nadie sospechara del plan de Jasper.

De todas formas, le iré a comprar un tutú a Edward para cuando vuelva de la Luna de Miel, debe ir cambiando de trajes, y no quiero que se ponga mi vestido verde de lentejuelas otra vez.

Y Puedo comprarle una mini-falda y ropa provocadora a Bella para que castigue a Edward! Así hay que enseñarle a los hombres.

Lo digo porque tengo experiencia en esto, Emmett sufre mucho, porque abuso de mi belleza y le doy su merecido.

¡El Poder de las mujeres!

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

¡Mi estúpido esposo me las va a pagar! Le dije una y otra vez que era un secreto, que nadie debía saberlo! Y nunca vi que esto sucedería! Ah, claro, el olor a perro, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?

**

* * *

**

**Jacob POV**

Bella se casó con la sanguijuela. Definitivamente no cabe más dolor en mi cansado corazón.

Me enamoré de quien de mi nunca se enamorará. Y de mí se enamoró de quien nunca me enamoraré…

Me juré a mí mismo nunca más ver a Bella, no la buscaré nunca más. Tendré que olvidarme de su rostro, de sus abrazos. De ella.

Y darle una oportunidad a Leah Clearwater.

Mis ojos se iban cerrando mientras reposaba en el sillón de mi casa. Con una cerveza en la mano luchaba por no dormirme para ilusionarme con estúpidos sueños. Pero me era imposible, en cada sueño estaba lo que quería escuchar aún sabiendo que era todo una falsedad…

-Jacob, te amo. Soy tuya. Tú Bella.- Decía mientras comenzaba a besarme pasionalmente y de una forma inimaginable.

La abracé más fuerte y nuestro beso se hizo cada vez más cálido y feroz.

Comenzamos a desprendernos de la ropa que nos estorbaba y por primera vez podía observar su ser con detenimiento.

A la luz de la luna era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto jamás.

Al entrar en ella sentía que el mundo era mío y que yo era el hombre de su vida…

Al escuchar entre sus jadeos que me amaba más que a nadie. Al oírla gritar mi nombre… Era feliz…

Pero al día siguiente todo se desvanecía, mis sueños se iban, y con ellos se iba Bella.

Mis noches pasaban de esta forma desde que se casó. Ella debía estar en su Luna de Miel con la persona que amaba, con el estúpido pedazo de murciélago que la ama tanto como yo.

Ni el hecho de poder imprimarme me anima a seguir con mi vida.

Últimamente he tenido que rondar por los alrededores de la mansión Cullen, a petición del chico depresivo, Jasper.

Como todo se ha hecho tan monótono, no tengo interés en saber para qué me necesita allá.

Prácticamente vivo en esos alrededores por este tiempo. He tenido que ir a cazar yo mismo ya que ni un plato de comida me sirven.

Jasper me encomendó que nadie de su familia debía verme, que todo era parte de un plan malévolo para burlarse de uno de sus hermanos. La enana no debía ver nada. Suficiente. No tenía interés en saber, enserio.

Pasado el tiempo de vigilancia, ya era libre de estar donde quisiera. Por lo que decidí ir donde Leah y decirle que le daba la oportunidad.

Entré en fase y me fui por la orilla del bosque hasta llegar a The First Beach, donde me convertí en humano y comencé a correr por la arena.

Pasado ya un Buen rato, divisé la casa de los Clearwater, hoy habitados por Sue, Leah y Seth.

No tenía la costumbre de tocar la puerta en esa casa. Por lo que entré saludando con voz aburrida y arrastrando los pies.

Pero no había nadie en el living, por lo que fui a la pieza de Seth. Nadie tampoco. Donde Sue. Ni rastro de personas. Donde Leah.

Se estaba cambiando de ropa y la vi!

-Perdón!- dije avergonzado al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-No hay problema- Dijo dulcemente y carcajeándose tiernamente.

A los pocos minutos, Leah salió de su cuarto sonriendo.

-Hola- dijo al tiempo que me extendía su mano.

-Hola- respondí aún sonrojado.

-Mmm perdón por lo de recién, es una mala costumbre que tengo desde niño.

-Te comprendo, jajaja, no sabes cuantas veces he visto a Seth. Wácala-

-El solo hecho de pensarlo da asco-

-Tú que dices si ya has visto a toda la manada.

-Mmm sip

No me di cuenta antes de que se veía muy bonita con la ropa que traía puesta.

Un pescador color caqui y un chaleco verde. Simple pero lindo.

-Bueno y a qué vienes?- dijo fingiendo enfado.

-Si quieres me voy pero venía a decirte que sí-dije.

-Si qué?- preguntó.

-Si te doy una oportunidad…-

-Jacob… Jacob!! Gracias!! Juro que no te haré daño! Te A…gracias! – dijo Leah muy feliz al tiempo que se tiraba a mis brazos.

-Te quiero Leah, por ahora sólo te quiero.- Dije abrazándola fuertemente y oliendo el perfume de su corto cabello…

-Te quiero también Jacob, para siempre.

* * *

**Hola! mm disculpen por no actualizar antes... disfruté muxo con este capi ojali les guste!! y voy a empezar a trabajar altiro con el otro para subirlo lueguito :D Yo sé qe es triste que no actualicen :D**

**Las quiero muxito! Dejen Reviews porfis ^-^ **


	9. Crisis Matrimonial

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de SM. En este capítulo se exceptúa al chico que.. ya verán. =)**

**Disfruten del capi!**

**Jasper POV **

No sabía si los vampiros podíamos sentir dolor, pero yo sí lo sentía ahora. Alice ya llevaba 2 horas gritándome como una condenada, pateándome en el suelo y arrastrándome por toda la casa.

Carlisle y Esme habían adquirido un terrible ataque de risa por lo de Edward alias "Reina del Pop", luego de que cesaran las burlas, el susodicho llamó a mi gendarme personal (Alice) y se enteró de todo lo sucedido. _"Bien" _pensé, ahora solo faltaba que Bella se riera un rato de Edward en su Luna de miel. Reí ante tal idea.

Auch! Eso me dolió! Y Emmett quien había dejado de golpearme junto con Alice hace 30 minutos, se había ido al bosque con Rose. Nadie se compadecería de mí. Ni siquiera

Esme.

-¡¡Alice me duele!!-reclamé.

-¡Cállate, traidor!- me dijo furiosa, aún así me quitó la venda de los ojos.

-Alice detente estás rayando el piso con Jasper! ¡Estás doblemente castigada!- le reprochó la Esme enfadada que aparece a veces.

Realmente Esme me estaba asustando, estaba rara, ella nunca ha sido tan enojona y sobre todo nunca ha sido agresiva como Alice. Nunca nos castigaba. Bueno, a veces.

Y aquí estoy todavía dejando mi cuerpo marcado por el piso ya que un duende se está vengando.

-Alice me pareció oir a tu madre decirte que te detengas- dijo Carlisle.

-No! Jasper tiene la culpa de rayar el piso, él y su gran cabezota.

¿Qué tiene con mi cabeza? Yo creo que es linda y le tiene envidia.

Arrrggg y no cesa de golpearme..

-Me harté!-grité con toda la rabia presente en mi voz mientras me incorporaba de un brusco salto.

-¿Cómo puedes hartarte Jazzy! La venganza aún no termina – dijo con un irónico tono de santa.

-No sé por qué dejo que mi mujer me golpee- me cuestioné a mí mismo.

-Es porque eres un mandoneado, como yo.-Respondió Carlisle.

"¿Para esto me casé?" me dije.

Y ahí fue cuando tomé una decisión. De la cual algún día quizás, sólo quizás, me arrepentiría.

-Alice, nos divorciamos- dije serio y tajante.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes!- exclamó exaltada.

-Si, sí puedo.

-No, no puedes- dijo con un brillo de arrogancia en los ojos.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Ah?- la desafié.

-Porque legalmente estamos muertos, por lo tanto legalmente no estamos casados. Así que no hay divorcio.

-¡Mejor así! Me ahorro el hacer los trámites- dije feliz de decir algo inteligente.

-¡¡¡Jasper Whitlock!!!

Fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar, ya que me dirigí al bosque a reflexionar sobre mi recién obtenida libertad.

-Soltero, sin nadie que te mande, sin una loca por esposa. Libertad.

Luego de mi tan esperado monólogo me trepé a un árbol, se me antojaba un ciervo,

su sangre me sabía a wácala, y no estaba sediento puesto que había cazado recientemente. Pero necesitaba despejarme y esto me ayudaría.

Divisé a mi presa, que comía pasto tranquilamente, sin sospechar que su muerte estaba cerca.

En una fracción de segundo salté por los aires y me abalancé sobre el frágil animal. Sentí unos cuantos huesos romperse y supe que mi comida ya no tenía posibilidad de huir.

Acerqué mi boca a su garganta y bebí del cálido líquido.

* * *

**Mike POV**

Llevaba días encerrado en mi cuarto. El motivo: El mundo es raro y estoy traumado.

La plástica de Rosalie Hale me dejó un pelón en mi hermosa cabecita. Aún me sigo viendo guapo pero no salgo a la calle porque me da vergüenza que los chicos lindos se rían de mí.

Luego de aquel incidente en el aeropuerto me fui llorando a casa de mami, entré y observé la sala de estar, nada nuevo, un lugar de paredes rosadas en donde no había gente. Papá debía estar trabajando y mamá tomando la siesta. Decidí ir a dormir con mamá. Subí las delgadas escaleras de caracol y me paré frente a la puerta verde.

Pero cuando entré en la habitación lo que vi me hizo perder la cordura.

¡Mamá estaba acostándose con mi tío Serapio Ludovico Alejandrino!

¡Con su cuñado! ¡Con mi tío! ¡Con el hermano de mi santo padre!

Fue algo muy vil y sucio, así que bajé las escaleras corriendo y gritando y me dirigí a la cocina para esconderme en la nevera del refrigerador.

A duras penas me metí y cerré la pequeña puertecita. Hacía mucho frío ahí y me sentía como en el Polo Norte, por lo que me dispuse a esperar a ver a Santa Claus. Aunque no fuera Navidad aún.

Se abrió la puerta de la nevera lentamente, e ilusionado esperé abrazar a Santa Claus que me consolaría de la traición de mi madre hacia mi padre.

¡Y… Santa Claus usaba la ropa interior roja y blanca de mi mamá!

Observándolo bien, era feo, no como lo muestran en la publicidad. Era arrugado, se pintaba los labios y los ojos, tenía bigotes y no barba, y era un obeso. Y no tenía el pelo blanco, lo tenía teñido de un rojo muy feo.

-Hijito, Mike, perdóname, debí contarte todo esto antes…

-Santa Claus, ¿no crees que deberías depilarte los bigotes?

Santa se enfureció y me cacheteó.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así a tu madre?

-¿Mamá?

-Si, soy yo, estúpido…

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaah!-grité angustiado. Tenía miedo.

Empujé a mi mamita a un lado y salí de la nevera. Y fui a encerrarme a mi habitación y a pintarme las uñas.

¡Tan asqueroso el mundo y no acepta que sea gay!

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

Mi Jazzy se separó de mí. Me dejó. ¿Por qué, si yo lo amaba? ¿Es que acaso lo traté mal alguna vez?

Pensaba mientras sollozaba. Esme y Carlisle me abrazaban.

Bueno, ¡tendré que reconquistarlo!

_Lista de Cosas que Alice Cullen necesita para recuperar a Jasper Hale._

_(Por Alice Cullen de Hale)_

_-Ropa_

_-Zapatos_

_-Maquillaje_

_-Accesorios_

_-1 celular nuevo_

_-1 mp4 nuevo_

_-1 laptot nuevo_

_-1 auto nuevo_

_-1 perrito al que pueda vestir de reina del pop como a Edward._

¡Al menos tengo una excusa para recuperar mis tarjetas!

-¡Carlisle, Esme!- chillé muy fuerte y alegremente.

-Alice, estamos aquí, no grites.-Dijo Esme.

-¡Ah, cierto!- dije sonriendo felizmente.

-¿Es que no estás triste por tú término con Jasper?- preguntó Carlisle escéptico.

-¡No! Porque encontré la solución, necesito mis tarjetas. Ahora, ya, pásenmelas.

Dije golpeteando el pie en el suelo y extendiendo la mano al tiempo que la abría y la cerraba en señal apremiante.

-¿Y dónde está tu excusa? – preguntó Esme.

-¡Miren, miren, miren! – chillé entregándoles mi maravillosa lista de compras.

Me puse a observar en el futuro cuál sería su respuesta. Y tristemente no sería para mi beneficio. Tendría que usar otros métodos.

Luego de unos segundos abrieron la boca para decir lo que yo ya sabía.

-No- dijeron al unísono y con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Como si no hirieran mis sentimientos con eso.

-Pero ¿Por qué? – consulté mientras hacía mi más efectiva cara de cachorrito abandonado que necesita amor.

-¿De qué forma estos objetos materiales te ayudarían a recuperar a Jasper?- me preguntó Carlisle.

-Ay, Carlisle, la ropa nunca está demás, y si Jasper me ve con linda ropa, ¡volverá corriendo hacia mí! – exclamé dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

-Respecto a las demás cosas…- dije al tiempo que buscaba la excusa perfecta- ¡son para la misión secreta que tengo planeada!

Era cierto, el auto me transportaría hacia Jazzy, el laptop… mmm me serviría para golpearle la cabeza si no vuelve a mí. Y todo lo demás es porque… solo lo necesito.

-De todas formas, no- dijo Esme- Compraste ayer mucha ropa linda que no te has puesto.

-¡Pero es que ya pasó de moda! (_N/A: lo leí en otro fic y me gustó la frase) _

-¡Pero si lo compraste ayer!- dijeron a coro, si hablan los dos a la vez siempre que puedan, me suicidaré. Oh, creo que no puedo.

-Ya ya, ¡quiero mis tarjetas!

-No! – dijeron a coro otra vez.

-¡Pero sin ellas no puedo pensar! ¡De verdad que no puedo pensar!

Se dieron media vuelta y dieron un ahora más calmado y cariñoso "vamos a cazar" y como era de esperarse, hablaron a coro.

Luego de que se hubieran marchado y estuvieran bastante lejos, comencé mi monólogo propio.

-Claro, me dejan sola, todo el mundo me deja sola. ¿Es que nadie me quiere? Pucha! ¿Dónde está Bella cuando la necesito? Ah, en su luna de miel. La suertuda. Pensé riendo en esto último.

-¡Se me ocurrió una idea!- grité para mí misma.

-Soy genial, siempre se me ocurre algo.

**

* * *

**

Jasper POV

Me alejé del corazón del bosque y me fui corriendo hacia Seattle.

Había llegado el crepúsculo, el mejor momento para nuestra especie, el momento más seguro…

Tardé 15 minutos en llegar, para entonces, dicho atardecer había terminado y el cielo ya se vestía de un azul marino intenso.

Lo primero que vislumbré en la distancia fue fue una especie de café llamado "Hola Hola Voladora" _¡Qué nombre tan raro! _Pensé.

Me acerqué un poco más y gracias a mi aguda visión pude notar que no era un café, sino una Disco.

Compré una entrada y entré al recinto. Era un lugar espacioso, con lucer verdes, azules, amarillas y rojas.

Sonaba la canción _"Every Body" _de los _Backstreet Boys._ Uno de mis grupos favoritos.

Me puse a bailar solo como un dedo, y se me acercó un muchacho de unos 15 años a ofrecerme una bebida Coca-Cola.

-¿No eres muy joven para estar en una disco?- pregunté al chico.

-Eso no importa si tu tío es el dueño del lugar, ¿o si? – habló el adolescente.

-Supongo que no, jajaja- reímos juntos.

Era un chico de contextura delgada, de medida aproximada: 1.70 centímetros.

Su cabello oscuro era liso, terminado en punta, y con una chasquilla hacia el lado.

Sus ojos eran verdes, su tez era trigueña inclinada hacia el tono moreno.

Respecto a su vestimenta, usaba pantalones negros, una polera negra con una cara de smiley guiñando un ojo, y un gorrito blanco de un textil visiblemente suave en donde se personificaba un animal.

Usaba muñequeras rojas y negras, y las típicas zapatillas converse que usan los jóvenes en estos tiempos.

Todo esto pasó por mi mente en una fracción de segundo.

Luego de esto miré la Coca-cola que recibí del muchacho y exclamé.

-Quiero alcohol. Mi hermano Emmett dice que ayuda a olvidar.

-Yo no creería eso, amigo-dijo el chico.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté algo escéptico.

-El alcohol es el peor remedio para el dolor. Sólo aumenta tus problemas y te hace desperdiciar cosas importantes y hermosas.

-¿Dónde leiste eso?- pregunté medio a broma.

-La mitad de eso es parte de mis pensamientos y la otra mitad la leí en un libro.

-Te gusta leer , ¿eh?

-Si, me resulta interesante.

Ahí concluyó nuestra conversación, pero decidí obedecerle y no beber alcohol. Como la gaseosa Coca-Cola me resulta asquerosa, no vi la necesidad de probarla en reemplazo del alcohol.

El muchacho era bueno, sus sentimientos eran nobles, era un muchacho cristiano. Aunque vi también en su interior que era depresivo, supe que necesitaba apoyo.

Por lo que decidí preguntarle su nombre y conversar de nuestros problemas.

-¡hey! ¿cómo te llamas?

-Joaquín- dijo el chico.

-Si quieres podemos hablar de nuestros problemas.

-Bien… ¿con quién te peleaste?- preguntó.

-Ehh.. ¿cómo sabes tú que me peleé con alguien?- pregunté dudoso.

-Umm..nosé, supongo que sólo acerté. Jajaja- dijo carcajeándose.

-Bien, con mi espo.. novia.

-Con tu esposa- dijo apremiándome por cambiar la frase.

-Cierto. Verás, conté un ridículo secreto de un integrante de mi familia y mi esposa se enojó muchísimo y por dios santo sí que me agredió, y bueno ahora estamos separados…Tristes, y en crisis.

-Pues deberían disculparse y volver si realmente se aman. Porque pueden perderse para siempre_. Aun si tuvieran toda la eternidad por delante no deberían arriesgar la relación_. El amor es lo más lindo que hay.

-Muchas gracias. Creo que tomaré en cuenta tu consejo.-dije sonriéndole amistosamente a este chico extrañamente diferente, pero agradablemente bueno.

-Creo que debo ir a tocar la batería, los músicos me están haciendo señas.- dijo.

-Bueno Joaquín, fue agradable conocerte.- aunque hubiera deseado que él me contara de sus conflictos también. Pero bueno.

Y así fue que recibí una linda experiencia hablando con un joven muy sabio.

Decidí volver por Alice, no estaba dispuesto a perderla. _Ni aunque tuviera toda la eternidad para recuperarla._ Pensé.

Salí de la disco despidiéndome con la mano del muchacho que ahora se encontraba en el escenario tocando batería.

Caminé rápido hacia un lugar más oscuro y desde ahí comencé a correr, quería llegar a casa lo más pronto posible.

A penas entré percibí el aroma de mi esposa. También olía a flores, a velas, y se percibía el nerviosismo y la esperanza.

El living estaba oscuro, pero eso no afectaba para nada mi visión. Por lo que subí a velocidad vampírica las escaleras y me detuve frente a la puerta.

Sentí la necesidad de obsequiarle algo a Alice. Por lo que bajé las escaleras y me dispuse a arrancar las flores más bonitas del jardín de Esme.

Volví a estar frente a la puerta en menos de 6 segundos y me dispuse a abrir.

Mis ojos vieron que el amor existe y el perdón también. Desde ahora amaría a mi Alice para siempre y aunque se burlaran de mí yo siempre la escucharía y haría lo que fuera que ella quisiera…

Te amo Mary Alice...

* * *

**Chan Chan!!! ¿Qué habrá planeado Alice para que Jasper haya quedado tan tierno? Lo descubriremos en el otro capítulo! Chan Chan!! Jajaja**

**Chicas. El muchacho que ayuda a Jasper (a quien describí como es realmente) es alguien a quien yo admiro mucho y .. :$ me puse rojita.. sospecharán por qué.**

**Besitos y dejen reviews!!**

**Las quiero lectoras!**

**Atte. Bella Cullen**


	10. Presentimientos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a SM! Espero que les guste el capi :)****

* * *

**

Alice POV

Todo estaba listo, no pude dar uso a mis tarjetas, no pude gastar dinero, pero pude usar mi imaginación y llevarme por el sentido del amor.

En muy poco tiempo encendí 20 velas, 5 rojas, 5 amarillas, 5 blancas, y 5 azules.

En nuestra reforzada cama coloqué pétalos de jazmín rosado del jardín de Esme.

Perfumé toda la habitación con mi esencia, anhelando el momento en que se juntaría con la esencia de él.

Escribí 10 cartas de amor a Jasper, con todos mis sentimientos, y las esparcí por el dormitorio.

Me puse un lindo vestido blanco estilo matrimonio. Y me quité el maquillaje. Jasper amaba ver mi piel natural y sin polvos de colores.

Miré en el futuro y pude visualizar a Jasper, hablando con un lindo y agradable muchacho. Me adelanté más en el tiempo y supe que llegaría en unos 20 minutos. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Coloqué música. Sonaron algunas baladas de "Backstreet Boys"

Comencé a reflexionar, sumergida en las letras de sus canciones.

Era cierto, Jasper fue un esclavo a mis pies. Él siempre hizo lo que yo quise. Fui una maldita caprichosa. Una hueca de cerebro que no pensaba más que en ella misma.

Perdí al amor de mi existencia y pensaba recuperarlo… amarnos sin dolor.

Estaba tan arrepentida de ser tan manipuladora… tan… tan yo.

En ese momento… aquella silueta entró y me quitó el aliento como siempre lo hacía.

Ahí estaba mi Jazzy, parado. con una sonrisa en sus labios, con flores en su mano derecha. Con emoción en su mirada. Con amor, con una mirada de indulgencia… que yo no merecía…

En menos de 2 segundos se dirigió al equipo de música y cambió la canción que sonaba como música de fondo…

_Drowning. _Un gran tema de los_ Backstreet Boys. Nuestro tema_

-Permítame…- dijo Jasper, al tiempo de coger mi mano y tomarme por la cintura.

-Con gusto…-dije dulcemente sosteniendo su mirada.

"_Don't pretend you're sorry..(No simules que lo sientes)_

_I know you're not (Yo sé que no)_

_You know you got the power__" (Tú sabes que tienes el poder)_

-Lo sabes…Alice- susurró en mi oído.

"_To make me weak inside (Para hacerme débil por dentro)_

_Girl, you leave me breathless (Chica, me dejas sin aliento)_

_But it's okay (Pero está bien)_

_Cause you're my survival (Porque tú eres mi supervivencia)_

_Now hear me say (Ahora esc__úchame decir…)_

_I can't image life without your love…" __(No puedo imaginar… la vida sin tu amor)_

-Te Amo Alice… No puedo imaginar la vida sin tu amor.- Y comenzó a cantarme.

"_Even forever don't seem … like long enough (Y siempre por siempre… no parece mucho tiempo…)_

"_Cause every time I breathe (Por que cada vez que respiro…)_

_I take you in (te llevo dentro)_

_And my Heart beats again ( __**Y mi corazón late de Nuevo**__) _**…-**y mi corazón **_late de nuevo_**…- dijo Jasper.

En ese momento solo deseé llorar. Pese a que fui tan tonta con mi amado… Él todavía me ama. Todavía canta en mi oído y me perdona.

Me acerqué a sus labios. Los que comenzaron a danzar al compás de los míos.

La música nos inundaba, las altas velas aún no se consumían. Teníamos mucho tiempo para amarnos.

" _Baby, I can't help it..(__Nena, no puedo ayudarlo)_

_Yo keep me…_

_Drowning in your love ( Me tienes sumergido en tu amor)_

_Every time I try to rise above (cada vez que trato de elevarme)_

_I'm swept away by love (Estoy limpiado por amor)_

_Baby, I can't help it (Nena, no puedo ayudarlo)_

_Yo keep me_

_Drowning in your love (Me tienes sumergido en tu amor)"_

Fuimos a nuestra cama, a acariciar los suaves pétalos de jazmín. A dejalos caer por nuestros rostros, y deslizarlos como nuestra ropa se deslizaba ahora.

El ambiente era el mejor. Todo era amor en ese hogar.

Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida. De mi existencia. Jasper me perdonó. Y nunca más le fallaría.

Nunca más.

-Nunca más, amor- dije en su oído.

-Nunca más nos separaremos. Mi Alice.

Y así toda la noche nos demostramos nuestro infinito amor. Hasta que el alba iluminó nuestra piel de granito.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Con Bella todo había mejorado. No es que pueda controlarme mucho cada vez que estoy con ella… Pero ahora tengo más presente que nunca que no debo dejarla con un solo moretón.

Debía preocuparme de esto. Ya que si no lo tomaba en cuenta, no podría estar así con Bella hasta que fuera vampiro. Y como no pretendo que Bella sea vampiro, entonces debo tomar en cuenta muchas cosas.

En este mismo instante nos encontrábamos en la playa, recostados sobre la suave arena. Mirando el amanecer abrazados. No hacía frío. Calculaba unos 24 grados. Mi Bella besaba mi cuello mientras yo aspiraba el aroma de su cabello.

-Edward…

-Dime, amor

-¿Realmente estás dispuesto a dejar que sea vampiro?

-Bella…

-Edward. Escucha. Quiero la eternidad porque quiero estar contigo para siempre… Pero si tú no quieres estar conmigo entonces no veo el motivo de la boda, ni del noviazgo, ni de tus palabras. Es más, si tú no quieres estar conmigo entonces mátame. Porque sin ti no hay felicidad par mí. Tengo este … presentimiento- dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse- de que… no quieres que yo sea inmortal… tengo susto, Edward, porque tú sabes que puedo morir cualquier día de estos, ya sea por una enfermedad, o por un accidente… y no podrás hacer nada.

-¡Pero yo si te quiero conmigo por siempre!- dije con los sentimientos a flote saliendo de mi.

-Es que no entiendes, Bella. La sola idea de ver tu cuerpo sin vida sufriendo durante 3 días un dolor que no mereces. Sin ver tus sonrojos nunca más, sin disfrutar del olor de tu sangre, que me llama a demostrarte mi amor resisitiéndome. Sin ver esos ojos achocolatados en los que me reflejo cuando te miro. Sin sentir nunca más tu cuerpo hirviendo junto al mío. Lo extrañaría…

-¡Y tu prefieres perderme completa el día de mi muerte a perder esos rasgos humanos tan insignificantes!

Mi Bella salió corriendo hacia la casa. La observé con sufrimiento. Le había hecho daño…

Necesitaba pensar unos segundos… Era cierto. Mi capricho de tenerla completa o no tenerla más me hacía tomar malas decisiones… Con el dolor de mi alma debía ceder.

Corrí a velocidad vampírica y llegué a nuestra habitación.

Una linda princesa sollozaba tirada en el suelo junto a la cama. Su rostro estaba de una tonalidad roja. De pena y rabia.

Con una sola mano la alcé y la tomé en brazos. Como a un bebé.

-Perdóname, mi vida. Tienes razón. Desde ahora siempre la tendrás. Perdóname, por favor. No quise herirte.

No me respondió, pero sus grandes ojos me miraron inexpresivos. Mientras yo secaba con mis dedos sus dulces lágrimas.

-¿Me amas?- preguntó de frentón.

Le di mi sonrisa torcida y besé su frente.

-Con cada partícula de mi ser. Tontita.

Logré sacarle una sonrisa. Al menos una. No era suficiente si comparamos las alegrías que le doy junto a las tristezas por las que la hago pasar.

-Querida reina de Washington- dije sonriendo.

-¡Qué ridiculez!- rió mi diosa.

-¿Desea que vayamos a nadar junto a los peces del mar?- dije majestuosamente, como un siervo le habla a su señor.

-Me parece, buen vampiro- dijo antes de carcajearse musicalmente. Tal y como un vampiro lo haría.

Fuimos a la playa y nos adentramos en el mar, ver a mi Bella nadar era tan tierno como ver a un conejito saltar.

Cuando le faltaba el aire, yo le daba el que había guardado para ella. Era algo ya natural. Pero me agradaba hacerlo, ya que así nuestros labios se juntaban y tardaban en separarse.

Pasaron los días y con mi esposa lo íbamos pasando genial. Ya era costumbre que todos los días le preparara el almuerzo, nos bañáramos juntos, viéramos películas, nos dedicáramos canciones, tuviéramos sexo, y lo mejor de todo es que podía cazar mientras ella dormía y así no me extrañaría.

Le dije a Bella que nos quedaríamos tanto como ella quisiera. Pero ella dijo que ya extrañaba a la familia. Por lo que nos iríamos dentro de 3 días más.

Mañana iríamos en yate a la ciudad ya que mi linda esposa quería visitar las ferias artesanales para llevarles recuerdos a los demás.

El día de hoy habíamos ido de caminata. Y vaya qué caminata, entre hacer el amor junto a un árbol, recorrer otros 20 kilómetros ( la verdad yo corría y Bella se subía sobre mí) y volver a hacer el amor se nos fue toda la tarde. Por lo que fuimos a casa, _alimenté _a Bella, _de dos formas_. Y luego la _dejé_ dormir.

Al dia siguiente…

Bella despertó en mis brazos, me sonrió animosamente, y me dio un largo beso muy pero muy delicioso. Saltó de la cama, fue al baño y no cerró la duchó, sola sin mí, y se arregló, cosa que no necesitaba pues se veía adorable. Salió del baño, buscó ropa, y desordenó todo buscando algo "presentable" según ella. Yo miraba la escena divertido.

¡Solo iríamos a la feria artesanal!

-Edward me voy a vestir, tápate los ojos.- dijo mi mujer.

-¿Cuántas veces no te he visto desnuda? – dije implorando con mi mirada por que no me echara.

-Muchas, cierto.

Me miró, se sonrojó, se dio vuelta, y se quito la camisa de seda.

Debió girarse para tomar su ropa interior pero yo fui mucho más rápido y ataqué a mi presa.

Íbamos cayendo al suelo, pero rápidamente me situé de bajo de ella para amortiguar el golpe.

Comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas y cuando dejamos de reír, mi Bella habló.

-Estoy desnuda, contigo en el suelo, y me voy a sonrojar- dijo advirtiéndome.

-Pues, sonrójate.- Dije colocando una mano en su cintura.

Y como era de esperarse, su rostro se tornó rosa.

- Eres un tonto Cullen. – dijo riéndose.

-Y tú eres hermosa Cullen- dije nombrándola por su nuevo apellido.

Comenzamos a besarnos y a _jugar_. Por lo que en 3 horas más ya estábamos alistándonos de verdad para salir.

El viaje en yate fue agradable. Hablamos de lo linda que había sido nuestra luna de miel y de las cosas que nos podrían pasar al llegar a Forks.

En la feria artesanal, (debía decir que yo era quien consultaba en las compras y Bella pagaba, ya que ella no manejaba el español.)

Compró joyas, recuerdos, vestidos veraniegos para las chicas….

-Sabes que algún día vendremos a vacacionar todos a la Isla Esme. Los necesitarán.

-Bella…

-¡Bueno! ¡Los vampiros no sienten frío, pueden usarlos en casa!

-Ya, ya. No te enojes- alegué.

Pensándolo bien, eran lindos vestidos, pero solo podía imaginarme a Bella usándolos. Y luego me imaginaba los vestidos pero ahora rasgados, sucios… Jajajaj… Le diré a Bella que se compre uno para ella.

-Bella…Nosé…Cómprate uno para ti. O varios… no creo que duren mucho para hoy en la noche.- Dije con mi tono picarón.

-Edward! Jajaja, por supuesto, amor- dijo para luego besar mis labios, y pagar por los atuendos.

Luego pasamos por un puesto donde vendían figuras de cristal. O al menos eso creíamos nosotros.

-Edward, dile al vendedor, ¿qué son y cuánto cuestan?- pidió mi esposa.

Hablé con el vendedor y dijo:

-Aquí hay 100 figuras, 75 son de cristal, y 25 son de diamante, real. Puede pagar y elegir al azar, no me hago responsable si no acierta en su elección.

Le expliqué a Bella y me dijo que ella los escogería.

Pagamos para que Bella pudiese escoger 8 veces, pero el vendedor no tenía vuelto *(cambio)*, por lo que le dije que no importaba, que escogeríamos 9.

Y realmente quedé impresionado cuando Bella acertó las 9 veces.

Pregunté al señor cómo comprobaba si era diamante o no. Y me dijo que las figuras de cristal eran huecas, pero no se notaba, por lo que la golpeaba suavemente contra un trozo de madera y era un efectivo método. También por el peso.

La primera figura que Bella escogió era la de un corazón de diamante, como el que le regalé yo en los tiempos en que Victoria la perseguía.

La segunda figura era una niña de pelo rizado sentada en una roca.

La tercera figura era la de un zapato. ¿Quién tuvo la idea de hacer figuritas de diamante con forma de zapato? Esto me suena a "ideas de Alice"

La cuarta figura era el de una mujer con los brazos extendidos hacia una joven.

La quinta figura era la de una mujer de cabello largo mirando a un niño.

La sexta figura tenía la forma de un hombre musculoso levantando pesas.

La séptima figura era un tanque militar.

La octava era la figura de un libro.

Y la novena figura, era un escudo que tenía grabado un corazón.

Llegamos a casa luego de 1 hora y entonces pregunté a Bella.

-¿Cómo fue que acertaste en todas las figuras?

-Nosé, solo seleccioné las que más llamaron mi atención, las que me recordaban algo, etc

Entonces recordé cada figura que ahora Bella guardaba en un bolso.

-Espera, no las guardes.

-Está bien.

-El diamante con forma de corazón me representa a mí.- dije en tono de respuesta.

Asintió.

-El zapato, a Alice.- dije yo.

-La mujer y la joven, Esme- dijo ella.

- La mujer y el niño, Rosalie- comenté yo.

-El levantador de pesas, el oso gigante- rió ella.

-El tanque militar, Emo Jasper- bromeé yo.

-El libro, para Carlisle- mencionó ella.

-Pero.. ¿y las dos figuras que restan?- pregunté extrañado.

-No lo sé. Presentimientos nuevamente- sonrió.

-No te vuelvas psíquica, me basta con mi hermana.- bromeé al tiempo en que me acercaba a besarla.

Luego de prepararle su cena, y de charlar un buen rato, fuimos a nuestra habitación, y tarareé la nana de Bella para que durmiera.

Tuve tiempo de pensar toda la noche.

¿Qué podrían significar aquellas dos figuras de diamante que restaban?

Tenía claro que una correspondía a Bella, y creo que es la del escudo con grabado de corazón… Pero, y ¿qué hay de la niña de cabello rizado y facciones dulces?

Algo me decía que algo un hecho muy importante se venía…

* * *

**:D Espero que les haya gustado el capi!! Perdón si fue cortito, pero lo hice con todo mi amor :D Además este calor terrible de Santiago (de Chile) al que ya estoy acostumbrada me sofoca con total intensidad! y me duerme las neuronas! jjajaj**

**Gracias por Los Reviews a Zoe Sthepenie Masen Cullen, a gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlen, y a .cullen que me dejó review hace unos capis atrás :D**

**Muchitas gracias y si quieren sacarme una sonrisitaa:D Déjenme un Review**

**Atte, .Edward**

**Las amoo **


	11. Vómitos de Bella, y Emma la que Quemma

**Disclaimer: **_Los lindos personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Aviso importante: **_Las quiero muchoo!! _

* * *

**Bella P**O**V**

Al día siguiente desperté a las cinco de la mañana con un hambre insaciable, quería comer duraznos. (**n/a: nosé si conocen esta fruta, pero en mi país es exquisita) **

Me levanté de la cama y fui a correr las cortinas y abrir las ventanas, necesitaba aire.

-¿Bella?- llamó una voz aterciopelada.

-¡Edward!-exclamé para correr hacia la cama y lanzarme a sus brazos como una niña pequeña.

Mi querido amor se carcajeó con dulzura y besó mis labios.

Estaba sentado en la cama con unos bóxers blancos y sin nada más. Entonces, surgió un nuevo apetito que hace varias horas no me intranquilizaba.

Le lancé una mirada pícara, mirada que él respondió mientras me atraía hacia él y me sacaba la camisa.

Comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, pero entonces recordé que _necesitaba _comer duraznos.

-Edward, espera.

-Bella, por favor…es que te necesito ahora.

-¡Y yo necesito comer duraznos ahora!

-¿Que tú qué?- preguntó separándome de él para ver mejor mi rostro.

-NECESITO, DESEO, ANHELO, COMER DURAZNOS.

-Está bien, creo que hay en el refrigerador, ya vuelvo.

Suspiró, besó mi mano, y corrió a la cocina, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tuve frente a mí, con la hermosa fruta que me llamaba a probarla.

-Gracias Edward- dije sonriendo y estirando la mano para recibir la fruta.

-Mmmm… se me acaba de ocurrir una idea- dijo pícaro, alejando el objeto de mi deseo de mi alcance.

-Edward, dame la fruta.

-Claro, Bella, pero antes…

-Dame la fruta…-demandé.

-Antes…

-¡DAME LA MALDITA FRUTA!- grité enojada, este era un antojo muy atrevido y raro.

-Bella, tranquila… yo quería hacer un juego de esto-dijo haciendo un pucherito que me partió el corazón.

-¿Un juego?-pregunté confusa.

-¡Exacto!- dijo recuperando el ánimo negociador, al tiempo que se inclinaba con gesto tentador.

-¿Y de qué…se trata?- dije mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Quieres el durazno, no?- preguntó.

-Claro que sí- respondí.

-Pues, convénceme de que te lo de- dijo dándome una fogosa mirada.

Entonces lo jalé del pelo bruscamente, aunque sé que él no sintió dolor alguno ante mi "caricia", lo atraje hacia mí. Y comencé a besarlo con locura.

-Dame... el durazno-dije entre jadeos.

-Una sola mordida. Aún no me convences del todo-demandó.

-Como ordene, señor- le dije seductoramente.

-Esa respuesta me resultó … interesante.

Di una mordida pero no me pude contener, el jugo que caía de esa deliciosa fruta me tentaba. Así que arranqué el durazno de las manos de Edward y me lo empecé a comer. Edward miraba divertido.

-Estaba delicioso.

-No lo disfruté tanto. Fue un beso de unos 10 segundos. Me esperaba más acción.

-Hablo de la fruta, Edward.

-Sí, cierto- respondió tosiendo para ocultar una irónica carcajada.

-Bella, creo que hay algunos vestidos veraniegos que romper.

-Creo que ahora sí tienes razón- dije sonriendo.

Y así pasó el resto de la mañana. No desayuné comida humana pero… despedazamos uno que otro vestido.

A la hora de almuerzo Edward decidió ir a cazar, quedé un poco molesta pero no lo hice notar, insistió en cocinar algo antes de ir pero yo le dije que no habría problema en que yo cocinara, que era mi segunda naturaleza.

-Bella, si quieres puedo cocinar e ir a cazar después.

-No te preocupes, que yo puedo, ¿vale?

-Ok, está bien, perdón, yo sé que debía cazar en las noches… pero verte dormir…-dijo con un deje de melancolía y ternura en su voz.

-Te resulta fascinante- completé la oración que él dejó inconclusa.

-Si. Así es- dijo sonriéndome torcidamente y besando mi coronilla, mis párpados, y mis labios.

-Vuelve pronto, amor- le pedí.

Me guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo. Lo último que le escuché decir fue _"por supuesto"_

Me dispuse a preparar el almuerzo, me dirigí al refrigerador y saqué un pollo asado listo para calentar, saqué lechuga, y cogí una caja de jugo.

Comencé a lavar las hojas de la lechuga, una por una. Leí en un artículo en el diario que las enfermedades infecciosas son muy complicadas, por lo que tomo esta precaución desde que me hice cargo de las labores del hogar en los tiempos en que vivía con Reneé.

Luego de lavar y aliñar la ensalada, puse a calentar el pollo, y tomé un vaso de jugo de fresa mientras tanto.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, me animé a comer, y luego del quinto bocado de pollo, me dieron unas ganas inmensas de vomitar. Por lo que fui corriendo al baño y vacié mi vesícula biliar de su especial jugo gástrico. Pensé que quizás el pollo estaría en mal estado y Edward no se había dado cuenta.

La sensación era desagradable. No vomitaba desde el año pasado, cuando me agarré una gastritis y Edward debía llevarme corriendo y en brazos al baño. Suerte que Charlie nunca estuvo mientras mi actual esposo daba uso de su velocidad vampírica.

Me cogí el pelo con una mano mientras que con la otra me enjuagaba la boca. Luego procedí a lavarme los dientes 2 veces para asegurarme de que mi aliento había mejorado. Pero recordando que los vampiros tienen buen olfato, no dudé en lavarme los dientes un par de veces más. Así, en 15 minutos estuve completamente lista.

Me empezó a dar un calor sofocante, junto con un dolor de cabeza. Por lo que fui a la pieza por una toalla y una muda de ropa, y me dirigí al baño.

Puse el agua fría y me metí bajo la regadera. Mis músculos estaban contraídos, y mi pecho y costillas me dolían, debido al esfuerzo de vomitar, supongo.

Me apliqué shampoo de fresas en el pelo, y luego acondicionador de la misma esencia. Jaboneé mi cuerpo con jabón aromático de chocolate, y luego cogí la toalla y me sequé.

Me puse una remera de un color crema, y unos shorts verdes. Luego me puse unas sandalias color caqui y decidí ver una película mientras esperaba a Edward.

Comencé a ver "Actividad Paranormal", era increíble, me dio algo de miedo, casi nada…

-Aaaaaaa!!!!- grité saltando del sillón.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mi príncipe que hacía acto de presencia justo en el momento indicado.

-Edward, ¡menos mal que llegaste!- y corrí a abrazarlo.

Se rió y me respondió el abrazo, tomando mi mano.

-Hoy día me pasó algo…- dije tímidamente, ya que no quería asustar a Edward.

-¿Qué? ¿Algo grave? ¿Estás bien?

-Si fuera tan grave no estaría aquí…- bromeé.

-Está bien… cuéntame.

-Luego de comer un poco de pollo, me dieron náuseas y vomité. Creo que el pollo asado estaba fuera de fecha o quizás en mal estado. Fue… desagradable. Pero desde luego no es importante.

-Imposible, compré todo rigurosamente, no se me olvidó revisar nada.

-Bueno, de verdad no importa. De todas formas ya estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura? No quieres que veamos un médico?

-¡No!- grité sumamente exaltada.

- Bella, no te van a poner inyecciones. Bueno, quizás si. – dijo sonriendo.

-No, no y no.- dije tajante.

-Como quieras. Ah… y por cierto, no deberías ver películas de terror sin tu esposo que te abrace. – Dijo guiñándome un ojo y luego lanzándome un beso que me derritió.

-Cierto. – Dije poniéndome en puntillas para besarlo.

-Bella, vendrán dos personas a limpiar la habitación.-dijo con total naturalidad.

-Ok. Veamos películas entonces.

-Ok.

Terminamos de ver "Actividad Paranormal". Debo decir que me dio susto, pero cuando Edward sentía a mi corazón latir muy rápido, me abrazaba más fuerte y besaba mi mejilla. Era una hermosa sensación.

Para ese entonces ya habían llegado las personas que se encargarían del aseo. ¿Les mencioné que la habitación blanca había quedado como los mil demonios de desordenada? Es claro que.. al no ser detallada, no mencioné tampoco que Edward mordió una almohada la primera vez… de ya saben. Realmente agradezco que mi esposo no pueda leer mi mente ya que a estas alturas estaría muy sonrojada.

Entraron los humanos que Edward me señaló como Gustavo y Kaure, esta última mirando suspicazmente a mi vampiro. Debo decir que la mirada de Gustavo representaba disculpas por la invisible actitud de su mujer.

Esto me llevó a pensar… ¿Será que ella sospecha de lo que es Edward?

Aquello fue confirmado cuando mi amado y yo continuamos de ver la película, y él besó la base de mi garganta cariñosamente. Entonces apareció una Kaure de rostro espantado y ojos como platos.

Viendo que Edward no me había mordido y solo me besaba, su rostro se tornó de una expresión que ruega por indulgencia.

Pasada la hora Gustavo y Kaure se fueron por la misma puerta por la que entraron. Sin hacer alboroto alguno como cualquier otro ser perspicaz hubiera hecho en su lugar.

Edward hablaba un muy buen portugués. Era fluido. Delicioso y atractivo.

Busqué sus labios para fundirlos con los míos, él me recibió y pude sentir la dulzura de su boca.

Pero lo que sucedió después no me lo esperaba ni yo.

Las náuseas vinieron otra vez, con un gran vértigo que sólo sentiría a 50 metros de altura; no supe qué hacer, solo me dije a mi misma "corre" y me tapé la boca.

Llegué al baño y vomité como nunca lo había hecho. Edward estaba junto a mí, afirmando mi cabello con sus blancas manos.

-Bella, llamaré a un doctor…- dijo Edward mirándome con la súplica y preocupación haciéndose presente.

-No, me voy a mejorar, en serio.

Luego de esto hice mi característica rutina que tengo luego de vomitar. Lavarme los dientes.

-Bella, ya te has lavado los dientes 15 veces. No tienes mal aliento- dijo entre divertido y preocupado a la vez.

-No te creo- respondí inflando las mejillas.

Me arrebató delicadamente el cepillo de las manos, lo enjuago, y lo dejó en el porta cepillos.

-No te miento, amor.

-Está bien.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos en lo que queda de la tarde?- preguntó ahora alegre.

-Mmmm… se me ocurren varias cosas…- mencioné inocentemente.

-También a mi- dijo apretándome más contra su cuerpo.

Lo que hizo luego me tomó por sorpresa. Me cargó hábilmente en sus brazos y me llevó rápidamente a la cocina. Me depositó suavemente en la gran mesa color caoba y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente.

Cada vez que estaba con Edward el frío de su cuerpo se hacía tenue. O al menos eso sentía yo. La verdad nunca sentí una temperatura tan agradable como la de Edward. Aunque a mi no me gustara el frío… cada regla tenía su excepción.

Me cargó delicadamente y me llevó en sus brazos a nuestro cuarto. Se acostó junto a mi. Todavía jadeando ambos, y abrazó mi piel descubierta.

Esta ya era como la vigésima vez que Edward y yo teníamos relaciones. Si es que no era mayor la cantidad.

Pero esto me hacía la humana más dichosa que nunca hubiera existido.

Amaba demasiado a Edward, él era mi todo.

Ahora solo sentía su dulce olor a miel, que emanaba de su piel desnuda que yacía descansando sin sueño junto a mí…

* * *

_Mientras tanto en Forks…_

**Rosalie P**O**V**

-¡Emmett! ¡¿Dónde está mi maquillaje?!- pregunté enfurecida a mi oso que estaba haciendo maldades.

-¡Nosé, Rose! ¡Enserio que nosé!- me gritó desde algún lugar de la casa.

Mentía… estaba segura.

-¿Osito? ¿Dónde estás?- dije con fingida voz cariñosa.

-En el ba… ¡¡¡en ninguna parte!!!

Así que en el baño…ya vería que con mi maquillaje nadie se mete.

Corrí silenciosamente y a velocidad vampírica hacia nuestro baño.

Abrí la puerta de un sopetón y vi a un asustado Emmett terminando de maquillarse ¡¡¡con mis pinturas!!!!

Se pintó los labios rojísimos… cabe decir que se le corrió el labial por la mejilla y se pintó un diente.

¿¡¿Y me creerán si les digo que se pintó un párpado azul y el otro rosado?!?

¡Si hasta se aplicó rubor en las mejillas!

-¡Emmett Mc Carty Cullen! ¡Trae eso aquí!

-Si mi Rose… pero por favor no te enfades… ¿Si?

-¡Cállate!- y lo abofeteé.

-¡Rose! Me has golpeado… - dijo realmente sorprendido. Llevó una mano al lavadero y con la otra abrió la llave, mojó una de sus manos y se la llevó a los ojos.

-¡Mira! ¡Bruja Fea! ¡Estoy llorando por tu culpa! ¡POR TU CULPA! ¿¡Para qué te maquillas si sabes que a tu edad deberías tener arrugas!?

Realmente eso me dejó en shock… nunca nadie me había llamado bruja fea. Nunca nadie me había dicho que debería tener arrugas…

-Emmett… me has herido… ¡me has herido!

- ¿Y crees que tú no? ¿Por qué no dejas que me maquille? ¡¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!!

-¡Eres hombre, oso, un hombre!

-¡y tú te vistes como prost…

Eso fue el límite. Nadie llamaba prostituta a Rosalie Lilian Hale sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Vi a mi lado un jarrón de mármol en un mueble donde estaban los cosméticos y decidí utilizarlo. Pronto sería odiada por Esme y por mi oso… y por aquel inútil jarrón que por fin serviría… pero para morir.

El jarrón voló por los aires con lo que me pareció una total lentitud. Pero Emmett no se movió. Solo miraba el acto sorprendido. Todo iba en cámara lenta…

-¡!- gritó Esme haciéndose notar en el cuarto de baño.

-¡Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- exclamó mi oso modulando de una forma muy deforme. Tal y como Esme lo hizo.

Ésta última saltó y se abalanzó en cámara lenta también. Aferrándose a su preciado jarrón y cayendo al suelo. Esto provocó que quedara un gran hoyo que no tardaría en caer hacia la planta baja de la casa y el jarrón cayera por ahí mismo… quebrándose en menos de cinco segundos al hacer contacto con el suelo.

En menos de un segundo llegaron Carlisle, Alice, y Jasper-Emo. Quienes observaban la escena cansadamente.

-Estúpidos- gruñó Alice al tiempo en que se subía a la espalda de Jasper.

-Inmaduros- nos llamó Carlisle.

-¡¿Por quéeeeeeeeeeeee?!.-gritó Jasper improvisadamente. Dejándonos anonadados a todos.

-¡¡¡Jazzy!!! ¿Qué pasa?- llamó Alice mientras se bajaba de Jasper para observarlo de frente.

Pero no había caso. Jasper se tiró al suelo y metió la cabeza en el agujero.

-Ese jarro… era importante para mi… ¡ERA IMPORTANTE! ¡Y USTEDES LO MATARON! ¡LO MATARON! – dijo al tiempo de ponerse a sollozar.

Esme estaba en las mismas condiciones. No había caso. Todo el mundo andaba raro.

-Esto me frustra… no soporto este mundo.. ¡ya no quiero vivir!- dijo Carlisle marchándose con un puchero. Ahora él también era un gay emocional frustrado y masoquista.

* * *

**Emmett P**O**V**

Mientras el Chico Emo Gay lloraba (o al menos intentaba) desconsoladamente de pancita al suelo, Esme metía la cabeza al retrete y tiraba la cadena cada 10 segundos.

La escena era divertida. Ya que Rose me había perdonado y ahora mismo me quitaba el maquillaje que yo me apliqué torpemente, para reemplazarlo y pintarme a su manera.

-Vamos Emm… ahora tu serás… Emma… La que Quema..- Dijo mi osita mientras dibujaba un cartel invisible en el aire que simulaba ser mi nuevo apodo.

-Ya mi Rose. Y haremos una telenovela que se llame… "El rostro de Rosalía", y tú serás la protagonista. Espero que a nadie se le haya ocurrido antes que a mí.- Dije sacándo la lengua y escupiendo al suelo. Como un gato que se atoró con una pelusa.

-Si serás idiota, Oso! Esa telenovela ya la inventaron. Originalmente se llamaba "El rostro de Analía" ¿No recuerdas que la vimos el año pasado?

-¡¡¡¡Imposible!!!- demandé- Yo el año pasado nomás vi Barney, werita.

- Y por qué hablas como mexicano?!?!?!

-Ps porque me acabo de acordar que están dando mi telenovela wey.

-Emma la que Quema. ¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA!

- Noo weritaa, la neta es que quiero ver si José María se queda con la lana de Teresa.

-¡Emmett!¡ Los mexicanos hablan bien! Y tú no debes hablar bien! Yo te enseñé a hablar como camionero! ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! &%&%*¨&%$/("·% (PALABRAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES DE 100 AÑOS)

-QUÉ "·%/)&&$··"$%··%&·. ERES UNA GROSERA, ROSE!- exclamó Emmett.

- Ah si?! &/(=?^·%&+-*

-Ya verás! Te volverás cura! Lo prometo! Desde ahora serás el Padre Emmett! Te llevaré a un convento! IDIOTA!&%$/($%)$(&·$·+

-¡¡¡¡ CARLISLE!!!! ¡¡ESCUCHA!! ¡¡YO NO LE ENSEÑÉ ESAS PALABRAS A TU HIJO!!! – dijo Esme interviniendo. Traía todo su cabello echo una virutilla* Se veía fea.

-Mamá, te ves fea. ¿Vas a trapear el suelo con tu cabello o qué?- dije riéndome y apuntándola con el dedo.

-¡EMMETT!- llamó Carlisle. Miré a su dirección y vi que traía mi televisor pantalla plana.

-CARLISLE, TÉN CUIDADO CON ESO! TÉN CUIDADO CON ESO!!!!!

Lo que vi a continuación me impactó… Saltó con el televisor en una mano y lo aventó contra mi cabeza.

-NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lo último que pude oír fue la voz de Rose preocupada murmurando " estúpido viejo de hospital, que le vaya a romper televisores en la cabeza a su abuela"

-Oso… ¿Oso? ¿Estás despierto? ¡Carlisle! ¿Cómo es esto posible? Dime que es un sueño!!

Y entonces sentí que el sueño se apoderaba de mi muerto cuerpo y comenzaba a hacerme ver neblina…

* * *

**Chanananaaaa! :O Chicas, espero que no crean que me desvié del tema nuevamente. Esto de Emmett es un caso aparte, me centraré en EdwardxBella, pero debo decirles que sí habrán mini-situaciones-wow de los demás Cullen =) **

**¿Qué le habrá pasado a Emmett? Espero que no se haya desmayado!! Un momento... ¡Los vampiros no se pueden desmayar! Es imposible!! :O Santos Cachitos!! Pues veremos que pasa en el próximo capítulo! :OOO **

**Lalalaaa! Saludos a mis lectoras, a las que me han agregado a sus historias favoritas o a eso del "Alert" x3 jojojojo**

**Gracias por los Reviews a :pixivanevamp-alice c- swansea , gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn ,.cullen , (que fue sincera y me dijo lo que no le gusto de unos capis ^^ Gracias ^^, y a Naxita De Cullen!!! Mi amiga a la cual quiero mucho!! Espero que entremos luego al cole para volver a verte amiga!! Y espero que tus problemas sentimentales se arreglen pronto. Y recuerda:**

**Ningún angel del mal merece el amor de un hada. Aquellos corazones sensibles no resisten ante tal dolor si de una igual no reciben amor.**

**Y yo que soy un hadita azul te daré mi amor de amiga y hermana para apoyarte siempre! ^^ **

**Chicas: Una virutilla* Es lo que se usa en mi país para restregar las ollas y quitarles restos de comidas xDD se parecen mucho a una persona que está ultra despeinada y parece afro. Como Esme. =) **

**Besitos Las quiero Muchoo!!!!! **

**Atte. .Edward  
**

**(Kuky para las amigas) **


	12. Embarazo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer pero yo los uso para mi fic como figuritas de acción! =^_^= xD beso besoo!

* * *

**Edward POV**

Había sido una noche genial. Algo trágica pero de todas formas genial.

Bella había vomitado ayer y no entendía por qué. Todos los alimentos estaban en buen estado y mi amada sabía cocinar… No entendía qué podía haber sucedido.

Ella se encontraba durmiendo y eran las 5.45 de la madrugada, así que me dispuse ir a cazar.

Besé sus labios y corrí hacia afuera, para ir oliendo de a poco alguna deliciosa esencia.

Pude detectar a un venado y corrí unos 3 segundos antes de encontrarme de frente con él y jugar a la caza.

El delicado animal corría ágilmente pero yo era más rápido, y cuando ya no quise perder más tiempo viendo su método de huir, me lancé sobre él, le quebré el cuello, y comencé a beber su sangre.

Luego de saciarme y verificar que no me había ensuciado, tuve una gran idea que llevaría a cabo ahora mismo. Sorprendería a Bella.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Desperté en la mañana con el sol pegándome en la cara, no recordaba haberme quedado dormida en la playa, así que no entendía aún por qué tanta luz en medio de una gran desorientación.

Me desperecé manteniendo los ojos cerrados y unos fríos labios hicieron contacto con los míos. Abrí los ojos y vi su rostro sonriéndome con diversión, para luego pararme y descubrir lo que este hermoso vampiro loco había hecho.

Yo estaba en la arena, alrededor mío habían muchas flores rojas, y junto a mí, una bandeja con mi desayuno.

Jugo de naranjas, una manzana, galletas y tostadas, era el desayuno que había visto en las teleseries en donde los ricos comían bien, pero yo nunca había recibido un desayuno así.

Estuvo realmente delicioso y Edward observaba cada movimiento que hacía, expectante.

Al terminar lo miré con dulzura y solo pude decirle que me sorprendió y encantó su sorpresa, y que lo amaba mucho.

-Te amo también, preciosa- dijo sonriendo torcidamente.

Juntamos nuestros labios en un cariñoso beso y entonces le dije a Edward que deseaba comer helado de fresa y chocolate, no tenía sentido, pero era lo que deseaba.

-Mmm… guau… tú no eres fanática del helado. Creo que esta isla ha trastornado tus hábitos alimenticios- dijo burlescamente mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-Está bien, iré al puerto y luego me dirigiré a algún supermercado, procuraré no tardarme demasiado. Espérame, mi amor- dijo con dulzura.

-Muy bien, te amo- dije besando su mejilla.

Luego fui a la habitación para coger algo de ropa y bañarme. Abrí una de las tantas maletas que Alice había ordenado para mí, y cogí un vestido verde, y no me preocupé por usar las sandalias del día anterior.

Al hurgar la maleta por un chaleco delgado, hallé un test de embarazo. ¿Por qué Alice habría puesto algo así en la maleta? Ella sabía que Edward no podría dejarme embarazada nunca… Pero si ella, aún sabiéndolo había guardado un test para mí, era porque alguna probabilidad podía existir.

Miré confusa la cajita en mis manos, sin saber qué hacer, decidí darme un baño y vestirme, y luego lavarme los dientes.

Posterior a eso concluí que debía hacer la prueba, por si acaso.

"_Debes hacerlo, Bella. Uno nunca sabe."_ Dije para mis adentros.

Respiré hondo y luego recordé que hace 15 días debería haberme llegado mi período y eso no había sucedido. Recordé los vómitos, los antojos, las náuseas que aparecían de repente…

-Changos!- grité.

Luego me hice el test procurando no cometer ningún error, nosé en qué, la verdad, pero pretendía que la respuesta que saliera fuera segura, fuera la que fuera.

Esperé y esperé, en minutos que se hicieron eternos, pero si quería saber el resultado debía ser paciente. Salí del baño y me encontré en la habitación, entonces lo revisé y …

El objeto cayó de mis manos y sentí cómo mi piel se enfriaba, cómo un escalofrío me recorría la espalda, me sentía débil por ese momento.

Justo en aquel instante me percaté de que Edward entraba a la habitación sonriente.

-Mi hermosa ovejita, traje lo que querías- decía con un acento medio español.

Al no escuchar mi respuesta comenzó a preocuparse mientras todo mi cuerpo estaba frío.

-Bella. Háblame, Bella, ¿Qué te sucede?

Sólo bajé la mirada hasta fijarla en el test, el pánico fue notorio en mi rostro ya que me vi en los ojos de Edward anteriormente.

-Bella…- me cogió por los brazos y me sintió muy helada.

-Bella, estás fría… ¡Mírame!- me zamarreó un poco para que reaccionara y me encontré frente a sus ojos nuevamente. Las palabras no salían de mi boca, no sabía qué iba a suceder ahora, qué iba a pensar Edward, cómo iba a ponerse. ¡Estaba muy angustiada!

-El… t…test…- dije señalando el objeto en el suelo .

-Qué… ¿me vas a decir que todo esto es por un problema menstrual?

-El t… test…- dije como haciéndole entender.

Edward lo cogió y lo revisó, abrió los ojos como platos y luego me miró, gruñó amenazadoramente y lanzó el aparatillo al suelo con fuerza.

Pasó sus manos por su cabello y comenzó a caminar en círculos en la habitación de forma desesperada.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Dime. ¡Dime cómo te sientes!- me gritó como nunca lo había hecho.

-Apenada, con miedo, y embarazada- dije con las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos.

Edward me dedicó una mirada dolorosa y me abrazó, sollozando, sentía el dolor en su corazón, el miedo, la rabia. La impotencia.

-Esto fue mi culpa, debería haber esperado a que fueras vampira, si lo hubiera hecho esto no estaría sucediendo. Si te pasa algo, Bella, nunca me lo perdonaré. Te amo, Bella, no puedo con este dolor.

-Edward… ¿qué podría sucederme exactamente?...- dije con el miedo haciéndose presente en mis ojos.

-Bien… un híbrido posee la fuerza sobre humana de un vampiro, necesita sangre al igual que nosotros…Piensa en el daño que un monstruo como ese podría hacer en tu interior, piensa en el momento en que des a luz, ¡y ese maldito bicho comience a comerte y despedazarte por dentro!- dijo furioso, de forma asesina y con mucho odio en sus ojos.

-¡¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-¡Tendré que matar a esa cosa! ¡Tú eres lo más importante para mí, y no dejaré que algo te suceda! ¡Esa porquería no nacerá!

Ya me encontraba llorando en este momento, no quería que le hicieran nada a mi bebé, era mío, mi hijo, nadie debía quitármelo, porque aunque me hiciera daño por dentro no importaba, yo debía protegerlo.

-No dejaré que lo hagas. Antes muero yo. Es mi hijo, Edward. Tu hijo. ¡Deberías querer a aquello que tiene algo de ti!

-¡Pero te hará daño, Bella! ¡Puede matarte!

-No…- dije sollozando- no si eres rápido, y en el momento indicado me conviertes.

-La muerte es rápida, Bella. Y el parto lo sería también, el bebé tiene tanta fuerza como nosotros…

-¡Pero algo haremos! ¡Este bebé es mío y tuyo, y no dejaré que asesines a tu propio hijo! ¡Eso ni los animales lo hacen!

Edward me miró muy apenado, y se sentó en la cama mirando a la nada. No se lo había tomado nada de bien, me asustaba, en este momento no hablaba y se encontraba tal y como yo me encontraba cuando él entró en la habitación.

Entre tanta confusión y miedo decidí que lo mejor era llamar a Carlisle.

Marqué el número desde el celular de Edward, que estaba en la cama junto a él.

-Aló, ¿Edward?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Bella- respondí corrigiéndole.

-Hola, querida, ¿Qué sucede?

-Uff…- suspiré- Carlisle, creo que estoy… embarazada.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Carlisle algo apesadumbrado al escucharme.

-Carlisle… Los vampiros pueden entrar en shock, ¿Cierto?

-Una impresión muy fuerte los dejaría algo atolondrados. Pero algo así como un shock, no.

-Está bien, tu hijo ha quedado catatónico, aunque parezca imposible.

-Te oyes tranquila, Bella. Hiciste un test de embarazo ¿correcto?

-Sí, quería saber si era probable esto que está ocurriendo.

-Pues … se conoce de uno que otro caso como el de ustedes, así que sí existen posibilidades, Bella. ¿Tienes atrasos?

-Sí… He tenido síntomas también. Antojos, Vómitos y mareos…

-Bien, creo que tendrán que finalizar su luna de miel y devolverse a Forks cuanto antes.

-Ok, pronto estaremos por allá. Gracias por todo.

Para ese momento Edward ya estaba a mi lado y me miraba más calmado.

-Entonces, nos devolvemos, Bella.

-Sí… eso debemos hacer- dije con voz baja y de suspenso.

Luego de eso nos abrazamos, procurando que el miedo no nos separara…

* * *

_Lamento la demora! :D Pero no tuve tiempo de buscar la inspiración u_u Im sorry!_

_Pero aquí está. Se pasan! Espero que les guste, salió de mi corazón _

_Besitoo! _


	13. Embarazo II

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo saben. Casi todo es de SM... Y esta versión de Amanecer, no es 100% basada en el libro, como verán :) Amor a mis lectoras!

* * *

**Bella**

No podía creerlo. Un vampiro no podía embarazar a una humana y ni en sueños me lo hubiera imaginado.

Bueno, la verdad es que alguna vez se me pasó por la mente la idea de tener un hijo con Edward, y en una situación como ésta pero con destino diferente, me hubiera gustado que de nuestro amor naciera un bebé.

Acaricié mi vientre por un momento, me agradaba saber que había algo allí adentro, y que era mío. Mío y de Edward.

Por supuesto él no se había tomado muy bien la noticia. Desde que lo supo, cada vez que me mira, lo hace con una preocupación que casi se huele en el aire.

No lo vi sonreír más ni hacer pequeñas bromas.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos pasaban por mi mente, seguí cogiendo mi ropa y metiéndola en sus respectivas maletas.

Hoy mismo nos íbamos a Forks, era necesario confirmar que definitivamente estaba embarazada, y tenía que impedir que Charlie se enterara.

-¿Estás lista, Bella?- dijo Edward en un tono serio y perdido.

-Sí, solo debo empacar unas últimas prendas.

Se giró sin decirme una palabra más y salió de la habitación como un fantasma, dejando un gran vacío. Era como si en la habitación nunca hubiera sucedido nada. Como si el lecho de ese lugar nunca hubiera presenciado nuestras caricias.

Todo parecía frío. Frío como su piel que alguna vez me pareció tan cálida.

Terminé de organizar las maletas y salí con una de ellas fuera de la habitación. Allí estaba Edward, que cogió las otras dos y las llevó a la lancha, para 5 segundos más tarde estar de vuelta.

Me ayudó con la última maleta y caminó a paso lento junto a mí, siguiendo mi ritmo y sin hablar. Sin siquiera mirarme.

Al cruzar el pasillo observé levemente cada puerta de esta casa en la que nuestro amor se había materializado, y un atisbo de melancolía se hizo presente en mí.

De camino hacia afuera nadie hablaba. Yo no quería forzar una conversación que prometía ser incómoda, aunque por dentro moría de ganas de recibir un insulto, un cumplido, o una risa musical, todo lo que saliera de su boca sería aceptado por mí mientras me dirigiera la palabra.

Me subí a la lancha y acto seguido Edward hizo lo mismo.

Como es de esperar, el viaje hacia el puerto fue en silencio.

Media hora más tarde nos encontrábamos en un taxi camino al aeropuerto, tardaríamos unos 20 minutos en llegar y yo ya no soportaba más esta distancia invisible entre mi esposo y yo.

Ambos estábamos en el asiento trasero del taxi, pero cada uno estaba sentado a un extremo del vehículo.

-Edward…- le llamé en voz baja.

Él no me respondió, solo volteó la cara y me miró, para que yo dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Por qué estás tan indiferente conmigo…?-dije haciendo presente en mis ojos el dolor que sentía de que no me hablara.

Él solo giró su cara sin responder. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al pensar que un embarazo podía cambiarlo todo, y en mi caso lo había hecho para mal. Pero debía tener a este hijo aún si su papá ya no nos quería.

Recordé todas esas veces que Reneé me comentaba que los hombres, una vez satisfechos de usar a una mujer, la dejaban cuando se enteraban de que estaba esperando un bebé.

Pero Edward no era así, él era un caballero y no sería capaz de hacerme eso. O al menos eso esperaba ahora que me desconocía de esta forma.

Las lágrimas seguían rodando por mis mejillas y yo hacía lo posible para ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban con estallar.

-Por supuesto, ya no me quiere, debe creer que soy una fácil- susurré muy bajito, olvidando que mi esposo tenía un oído capaz de escuchar hasta el más leve suspiro.

De repente no pude más, mi corazón comenzó a latir frenético y las lágrimas se volvieron violentas en mi rostro, azotándome con una maldad increíble.

Edward ya no me quería y todo nuestro amor parecía hundirse en un lago de fuego, y yo no podía hacer nada por salvarlo. Solo llorar, llorar como una tonta y sin consuelo.

Entonces, súbitamente siento sus brazos enrollándome tiernamente, abrazándome y acariciando mis hombros, llenándome de amor.

-¿Realmente piensas que creo eso de ti? Si fueras una fácil probablemente no estaríamos casados y yo no sería nadie para ti. Si fueras una fácil tú serías la novia de Newton, o quizás del perro, pero yo no existiría en tu mundo. Tú eres la mujer de mi vida, eres mía, te amo 100 veces por cada año de mi vida… Pero tengo miedo de perderte para siempre.

Me aferré a su pecho con mucha fuerza y terminé empapando su camiseta. Luego él acarició mis cabellos y llenó de besos cada parte de mi rostro.

Su aire me golpeaba la cara y me dejaba encantada, ahora ya no sentía dolor.

-Te amo Bella, perdóname.- decía antes de besarme dulcemente en los labios.

Yo solo lo abrazaba con los ojos cerrados y esperaba a que las lágrimas huyeran, aterrorizadas porque el amor estaba de vuelta.

**Alice**

Estaba en el bosque cazando con Jasper cuando una borrosa visión me llegó a la mente.

La vista no era tan completa como cuando tengo la convicción de que algo va a suceder. De una seguridad normal ahora tenía el 20% de conocimiento acerca de esta visión.

Edward y Bella venían en camino, mi querida amiga estaba durmiendo profundamente en los brazos de mi hermano, en lo que parecía ser un avión.

De un momento a otros ambos se encontraban aquí en casa, con todos rodeando a una Bella muy pálida y enferma. Que tapaba con una manta un bulto en su vientre.

-Alice, mi amor. ¿Qué has visto?- me preguntó Jasper cogiéndome de las muñecas.

-Bella, Bella no estará bien.

Ahora Bella gritaba. Edward estaba con ella, desesperado.

Procuré adelantarme más y un fuerte dolor de cabeza me impactó de golpe. Esto era imposible.

-Ahhh! ¡Mi cabeza!- grité adolorida mientras Jasper me miraba preocupadísimo.

-Alice, ¿Qué tienes? Alice!

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente y el dolor disminuyó, pero solo un poco. Mi esposo me había cogido en brazos y me cargaba corriendo hacia nuestra casa. Al entrar todos vinieron al living de inmediato.

-Carlisle, Alice no está bien- decía serio, con voz de preocupación.

-Déjala sobre el sillón. Hija, ¿qué tienes?

-Mi cabeza- dije mientras el dolor seguía, y la imagen de mi amiga enferma aún me acosaba- Una visión…- Ahora Bella sangraba mucho, y gritaba mientras algo la mordía- ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Carlisle!

-Alice, Alice. Deja la visión. ¡Alice!- de pronto Rosalie me dio una cachetada, no sin antes mirar a Carlisle, quien asintió.

**Edward**

Bella se había quedado dormida en nuestro abrazo, y como ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto, la tomé en brazos mientras pedía que alguien llevara las maletas.

Al entrar al avión todos se me quedaron viendo alucinados, como normalmente lo hacen estos sorprendentes humanos.

Ahora que Bella y yo habíamos hablado me sentía mucho mejor. Aún estaba preocupado, pero aliviado porque ya no estaba triste.

Me puse a mirar sus labios mientras la sentaba acostada en mi pecho, estar en primera clase realmente era cómodo, tenía más espacio y privacidad. Podía mirar a mi Bella y nadie diría que soy un pervertido que gusta de mirar a su chica dormir.

Levanté mi mano izquierda y tracé círculos por su rostro, acaricié sus párpados, y su cabello color caoba. Sus mejillas se inundaban de un color pálido cada vez que las acariciaba, y de verdad me fascinaba ver su carita iluminada por el rosa.

De repente, sentí que alguien entraba en nuestro sector de forma ágil y sin hacer sonar sus pasos, dejando la esencia que solo uno de mi especie podía dejar…

-Mi amo no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo…Bueno, en realidad sí. Lo que no tiene es la paciencia. ¿Va a convertirla ahora? ¿O desea que yo la mate?

Me levanté rápidamente pero sin molestar a Bella ni despertarla. Mis ojos se oscurecieron y me agazapé, dispuesto a matarlo en este mismo avión.

-Señor… No se vuelva agresivo. 3 pueden más que uno. Pasen muchachos…

Al instante, dos grandes y fornidos hombres entraron, cogiéndome por el cuello listos para rompérmelo si era necesario.

-La convertiré pronto. Pero no le hagan daño. Saben que se meterán en problemas si lo hacen.

-No me provoques…- dijo el primer tipo, rubio y alto, con ojos carmesí.

Se acercó a Bella y la tomó en brazos, la olisqueó como un animal, y luego le acarició la frente.

-Ella es realmente hermosa…- dijo con un supuesto tono seductor. Luego la besó en los labios, y entonces yo rugí.

Bella despertó asustada, limpiándose la boca con la mano y poniendo cara de asco.

-¡No vuelvas a besarme nunca más, maldito chupacabras!

No me esperaba su reacción, pero me daba cierta satisfacción saber que reconocía cuándo no eran mis labios los que tocaban los suyos.

-Hey, muchachita. A mí nadie me rechaza. ¿Quieres morir al igual que tu esposo?

-No me amenaces. Soy frágil, pero no estoy sola.

-¡Que te calles!- la jaló del brazo y colocó su boca en su cuello.

-¡Edward!

-¡Bella, no!- grité

**Alice**

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Nunca en mi vida de vampiro había experimentado dicho dolor, pero realmente no quería volver a sentirlo.

De pronto, el malestar volvió de nuevo, 3 veces más fuerte, o quizás 5.

-¡Bella, no!

Entonces no pude más. Caí al suelo, y mi cabeza se sintió comprimida sin piedad…

* * *

**Chan chan TT_TT ta bien, si quieren tirar tomates y huevos están en todo su derecho. Soy un asco por no actualizar seguido, y por traerles capis dignos de botar a la basura...**

**U_U Bueno, aún así me inspiré y esforcé... Espero valga un poco eso!**

**Las quiero lectoamigas! **


	14. Arcoiris

-¡Bella, no!

En ese momento en el que el vampiro iba a morderme, algo empezó a moverse dentro de mi con mucha fuerza. No sentía dolor, pero sí una extraña sobrecarga de energía. Lo que sea que fuera mi hijo, era realmente sorprendente. Un ardor empezó a recorrerme las venas e instintivamente decidí defenderme, sin saber que ese ardor era la energía de mi bebé. Levanté mi puño derecho y con el fin de zafarme de la mordida, cogí la cabeza de mi victimario y la partí.

Edward y sus adversarios me miraban con terror y sorpresa. Ni yo misma tenía muy claro cómo con mis fuerzas había sido capaz de matar a un vampiro. Estaba anonadada... mis fuerzas... mi hijo... En ese momento todo se volvió borroso y no pude hacer nada más que tratar de llegar a mi asiento...

* * *

**Edward**

Nunca terminaba de maravillarme con lo que nuestra especie era capaz de hacer. Ese bebé en el interior de Bella había hecho algo suficientemente increíble y original al mutar temporalmente el adn de su madre con el suyo en una situación de vida o muerte.

-Cómo es posible...-susurró por lo bajo uno de los vampiros que me afirmaba los brazos.

-Ella... ella no puede ser humana...

En el mismo instante en el que él pronunciaba estas palabras, Bella fue perdiendo fuerzas y empalideciendo. Pronto se desvaneció. Aproveché este despiste para zafarme de mis enemigos y chocar sus cabezas en un golpe seco. El crujido resonó en toda la sala, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había vuelto sus cuerpos en grandes pedazos de mármol. Me dirigí hacia el baño con el resto de los vampiros y encendí el lavamanos echando los pedazos no sin antes averiar el detector de humo.

* * *

**Bella**

Estaba sonando mi nana. La voz que la tarareaba era suave y aterciopelada. Me gustaba mucho y me incentivaba a seguir sumida en mi sueño.

De repente algo acabó con mi paz.

-Señor, ¿se le ofrece a usted y a la dama algo?

-Bella...-me llamó Edward.

Abrí mis ojos y me incliné hacia adelante para quedar sentada en las piernas de Edward. Acto seguido me froté los ojos y vi con claridad a Elizabeth sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Liz... ¿Liz? ¿Qué haces aquí? - dije riendo feliz y sorprendida a la vez.

-Trabajo aquí, ¡Preciosa! -dijo cariñosamente como siempre lo hacía.

Me levanté de mi lugar y la abracé fuertemente. Mi prima, mi amiga de la infancia. Por fin podía verla otra vez.

-No he sabido nada de ti de hace 7 años. Te extrañaba muchísimo.

-Yo también te extrañaba, Lizzy.

-¡Qué hermosa! ¡Estás casada y esperando un bebé!

-Espera... cómo sabes... - de repente miré a Edward y él sonrió dejándome en la duda.

Miré nuevamente a Elizabeth y vi el color de sus ojos. Eran de color ámbar. Cogí su mano y me percaté de aquello que no había notado antes en nuestro abrazo. Su piel era fría. Su cuerpo era perfecto.

* * *

-¿Tú?-dije carcajeándome emocionada.

-¡Sí! Desde hace dos años.

-¿Cómo pasó esto?

La vi hacer una mueca, y entonces comprendí que no quería referirse al tema.

-¿Cómo te sientes, futura mamá?- dijo cambiando de conversación de forma amigable.

-Pues... estoy muy bien. Pero, ¿cómo sabes que estoy esperando un bebé?

-Tiene un don- se le adelantó Edward. -Tiene una especie de mapa mental con el que logra percibir a otros de nuestra especie.

-Gracias- dijo Lizzy amablemente al tiempo que dejaba ver sus filosos dientes.- Y... lamento no haber estado aquí para ayudarlos... digamos que no me quieren demasiado, por lo me tuvieron amarrada con cadenas en la bodega. Edward me desató.

-Wow-exclamé. -¿Y por qué dices que no te quieren demasiado?

-Me negué a pertenecer a ellos. Me querían por mi habilidad. Compartí el tiempo suficiente con ellos en su torre para saber lo poco amistosos que son.

-Realmente me sorprende todo esto- comenté.

-Así es, querida. Pero bueno, estoy trabajando para ustedes, así que ¿qué deseas, Bella?

-¡Desayuno!-dije efusivamente. La verdad el desmayo y la tensión de la hora anterior me habían dejado bastante mal.

-Desayuno viene.

Sin duda todo salía a nuestro favor siempre. Podríamos haber muerto, pero había sido bendecida con el esposo que tenía, y con este bebé tan inteligente y fuerte. Estaba muy contenta. Desde que Edward entró en mi vida, esta es como el cielo. Luego de cada tormenta que pasamos juntos, viene un arcoiris trayendo mágicos tesoros que me hacen feliz. Y como broche de oro aparecía una de las personas más importantes de mi infancia, la cual en la actualidad también era un vampiro y a quien no tenía que ocultarle nada.

Ya no me importaba si mi hijo me traería dificultades. Lo afrentaría todo valientemente, sabía que era capaz de sobrellevar este embarazo junto a mi familia. Estaba decidida a hacerlo.

* * *

_¡Hooooooooooola! Sé que no actualizaba desde inicios del 2011! Bueno, es que me perdí. He cambiado varias veces el nombre desde que estoy en Fanfiction, pasando por "BellaCullenEdward", "Kukky Pattz-Stewart" y "Jackie Pattz-Stewart". Pues ahora soy _**Bella Siberia! ** Y estoy de vuelta :3 Espero que les guste muchíiiiisimo el capítulo. Un besote a todas! Y un saludito a Zoe, que ya no escribe parece, pero que siempre tuvo buenos capítulos!

Besitos!

Chau Ja ne! ~


End file.
